Friendship Forged in Blood
by Overobsessy
Summary: IYYYH When hunting a demon that had been causing an upstart in the city, the Spirit Detectives somehow find themselves face to face with the jewel...and an evil plot to take it...by Hiei's fiancee? Kag X ?
1. Meeting

**Okay people.  Don't get exited.  My computer isn't fixed yet.**

**This fic just randomly popped into my head one day and I decided to write it.  Everyone's older than in the series though.  Each of them is between 18 and 20 now.  Except the demons of course.**

**Disclaimer: ...looks around casually, then pulls out an Inuyasha and Yusuke plushie from inside my shirt and huggles them close... Mine . . .**

* * *

Kagome sat looking out the bay window of her small house, casually sipping her herbal tea. Ever since she had left the Fuedal Era with the completed jewel, her life had been oddly calm. She'd moved far away from her childhood home and settled into a thick forest on the edge of town where no one would bother her. Occasionally, her mom and little brother would come to visit, bringing news of the Feudal Era with them, but these visits where rare. 

Closing her eyes, she sighed, blowing a stray hair off her face.

"Spirit gun!!!"

Kagome's eyes flew open just in time to witness a powerful burst of energy fly by her window. "What the-?" Running to the door, she opened it slowly, peering outside just in time to see a flash of red and silver.

"Damn it! I missed!"

A teenage boy ran up the hill, his slicked back hair starting to fall down. A teenage girl also followed.

Kagome's eyes opened wide. This girl couldn't be human. Her aura was that of some type of dead creature, and her hair was . . . blue. . . .

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Kagome bravely stepped out of her house.

The boy blinked at her, then turned on his companion. "Botan! I thought you said this area wasn't populated!"

She laughed nervously. "We all make mistakes . . ."

Growling, the boy looked in the direction the red blur had headed. "He got away . . ."

Slightly annoyed, Kagome moved closer towards the two. "Who got away?"

The girl, now identified as Botan, jumped slightly and laughed nervously again, sweatdropping. "Yeah. What are you talking about, Yusuke?" She nudged the boy, hinting to him to shut up.

Getting more annoyed by the second, she gave them a 'You're an idiot if you think I'm gonna fall for that' look.

Botan continued to laugh nervously, sweatdropping even more.

"Yusuke! Did you get him?"

Kagome turned to the new voice, watching as a red haired teenage boy ran up the hill. 'A demon . . . He must be after the sacred jewel . . .' Kagome clutched her necklace tightly, backing back towards her home.

"What took you so long?" Yusuke muttered as the demon boy stopped beside them. He gazed at his friends for a moment, then noticed Kagome watching him.

"Yusuke . . . who is she?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Hell if I know."

"Did she see anything?"

As they continued their conversation, Kagome was getting a little fed up with being talked about like this when she was standing right there. "Alright!" she yelled, grabbing all of their attention. "Who the hell are you, and why are you consorting with a demon?!"

This clearly surprised the trio.

"You . . . you know about demons?" Botan stammered, sweatdropping again.

Kagome took another step back towards her house, reaching into the door and grabbing something from just inside the door. "You must be after the jewel, . . . but you won't get it!"

Pulling out a bow and quiver of arrows, she drew one and sighted along it, aiming right in between the red-haired demon's eyes. "I'll give you one chance to leave."

Yusuke's eyes opened wide as he stared at the girl before him. She couldn't be serious.

"I'm warning you . . ."

The demon eyed Kagome and her weapon curiously, then he took a step forward. Growling, she drew the string tighter. "Leave now or die!"

Yusuke blinked, then looked at his friend. "Kurama? What the hell is going on?"

Kurama glanced at Yusuke, then shrugged.

"Don't lie, demon! You've come here for the jewel!" Kagome shouted, glaring at him angrily.

"Uh . . . jewel?" Yusuke blinked again. "What the hell would he want with a jewel?"

Finally getting fed up, Kagome let her miko energies wrap around the arrow, making it glow a bright blue. "Die!" she screamed as she let the arrow fly.

Kurama barely had time to leap out of the way as the arrow flew by him, cutting his cheek.

Yusuke's jaw dropped. "How the hell does this girl have so much spirit energy!?!"

Botan also looked quite shocked. "How can this girl control her spirit energy like that without Spirit World hearing about it!?"

Not wasting any time, Kagome drew another arrow and fired it at Kurama again, this time nipping the ends of his hair. However, the arrow fell deadly close to Yusuke and Botan, sending them running as the energy released and exploded.

"I won't miss again." Kagome said as she drew yet another arrow.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah!" Yusuke cried, waving his arms. "What the hell did we do to you!?!"

Kagome slackened her tight grip on the bow as she glared at Yusuke. "You think I'd let the Shikon fall into that damn kitsune's hands!?!"

"The . . . 'Shikon' . . ." Yusuke eyed her as if she was nuts.

Kagome growled in relatiation. "You baka! The Shikon no Tama!"

Yusuke blinked then looked over at Botan's utter confusion, then at Kurama's thoughtfulness. "What the hell is the Shikon no Tama?"

Kurama's eyes suddenly opened wide. "What?! The Shikon jewel?! But that's been missing for over 500 years!"

Kagome smirked slightly, reaching into her shirt and pulling out the glowing jewel. She let it fall onto her chest, then drew the bow taut again. "I will **never** let your kind possess it."

"Wait a sec." Botan rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "The Shikon no Tama . . . I think I've heard of it before . . . but that was just a legend I thought . . ."

Kagome sighted along the arrow again, aiming carefully at Kurama's heart. "I see that you have possessed a human . . . what a foul thing to do." Kagome suddenly let her bow go slack. "However . . . possessed or not, I will not kill a human." With that, Kagome turned and entered back into her house, slamming the door behind her.

"That was . . . weird . . ." Botan said, staring after Kagome. Suddenly, the briefcase in her hand started vibrating, and a supressed yelling could be heard. "Koenma!"

Quickly, Botan squated down onto the ground and opened it. "I'm here, Koenma."

"Botan." The toddler on the screen looked rather business like, sitting behind his desk with his arms folded. "How is the mission coming?"

"Not very well I'm afraid. We found the demon, but he got away before Yusuke could catch him. Besides, we ran into a little trouble on the way."

"Trouble?" Koenma raised an eyebrow. "Does the demon have accomplises?"

"No. We ran into a human girl living around where the demon vanished."

"What's the trouble in that? Just erase her memories of the incident."

"The problem is, Koenma sir, that the girl already knows about demons and spirit energy. Not only that, but she also seems to have a high spiritual awareness."

Koenma rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "The description sounds an awful lot like a miko, . . . but a miko hasn't existed for at least 500 years . . ."

"That's strange . . ." Kurama squated in front of the screen as well. "She claims to possess the Shikon no Tama which also hasn't been seen for over 500 years . . ."

Koenma's eyes got wide, and he scurried in front of the screen. "What did you say!?!?!"

Botan looked at him curiously. "What exactly **is** the Shikon no Tama?"

Koenma sighed, exasperated, as he sat back down in his desk. "I was hoping that it wouldn't surface ever again . . . I thought that priestess said that she was going to destroy the tama by using it to transform a hanyou into a ningen . . ." He shook his head. "Obviously . . . she failed . . ."

Botan's eyes widened. "Are you saying that this jewel has enough power to transform a hanyou into a ningen?! But that's impossible!"

"It's very possible." Kurama coolly stated. "The Shikon no Tama is coveted by demons as it can increase their power substantially." He turned to Koenma. "What I don't understand is why would a hanyou want to become a ningen instead of a full blooded youkai . . ."

Yusuke shrugged behind him. "Maybe that priestess said she'd give him the goods if he did it." A perverted smirk came to his face.

"I thought I told you three to leave!" Kagome had come back out of the house again, this time unarmed, but her energy swirled around her, threateningly.

Seeing the others turn to look at someone, Koenma pressed his face up against the screen, trying to see too.

"I won't tell you again!" Kagome took a step forward, letting her energy increase to show them that she was serious.

Botan waved her arms in front of her wildly. "We don't want to cause any trouble! We just got a little distracted from leaving! That's all!"

Finally getting fed up with being ignored, Koenma started yelling, "BOTAN!!! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING TO!?! IS IT THE MIKO WITH THE JEWEL!?!"

Jumping, Botan started bowing apologetically. "I'm sorry, Koenma sir. Here." She turned the briefcase so that the annoyed toddler faced Kagome.

"Just as I thought. You **are** the same miko . . ."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, surprised that a toddler was talking to her from inside a briefcase. "Who the heck are you?"

"I am Koenma, son of the ruler of Spirit World. I guess it is no surprise that you've forgotten me. After all, it's been **500** years." The toddler put great emphasis on the '500.'

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kagome looked at him as if he were crazy. "I'm sure I'd remember someone like you if I ever met you. And what the heck is 'Spirit World' anyway?"

Koenma leapt up from his desk again. "Stop trying to toy with me! You failed in your mission to destroy the sacred jewel! You didn't change that hanyou into a ningen!"

"What the heck are you talking about?! What mission!?!" Kagome put her hands on her hips, annoyed.

"Is anyone else completely lost?" Yusuke stared around at everybody, blind confusion all over his face.

"I must admit, even _I _am confused." Kurama admitted.

"Why don't we start from the beginning?" Botan said, nervously.

Immediately, Kagome turned on her heel. "I'm not going to say anything about the jewel. It's **my** responsibility and only **my** responsibility." With that, she walked off, not back into her house, but in the direction of the forest.

The four blinked after her.

"So . . ." Yusuke said after a minute. "What exactly _is_ this Shikon no whatever?"

* * *

Finally out of ear shot of the strange group of people that had stumbled upon her isolated dwelling, Kagome started looking around, searching for someone. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha, are you there?" 

Her answer was the same red and silver blur leaping out of a tall tree in front of her, looking exactly as she remembered him, only a bit older. "You've gotten older," he said simply, looking Kagome over. She did indeed look much older. She was taller and her hair was longer; her eyes had lost a lot of their teenage appearance, and she looked overall more mature.

"Yeah. It's been a while." Saying this, she quickly walked forward and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I missed you a lot . . ."

"I missed you too. . . " Inuyasha replied, wrapping his own arms around her and laying his head on hers. "That's why I came looking for you . . . but you weren't at your home. I looked everywhere for you . . . Finally, I picked up on your scent in that town over there . . . but those people started chasing after me for who knows what. I finally managed to get away when you stalled them . . ."

"I'm glad that you're okay . . . when I saw them chasing you . . ." Kagome looked up into his eyes, sadness clearly etched in her own.

"Kagome . . ." Inuyasha looked back down at her, pleading in his eyes. "Please come back . . . I _need_ you to come back with me . . ."

Instantly, Kagome started backing away from the hanyou. "I can't . . . I can't go back . . . not with the jewel . . . Naraku's still out there somewhere . . ."

"Then leave it here."

"Are you insane?!" Kagome eyed him as if he were crazy. "There are demons in this world too! Who knows what'll happen if one of them gets their hands on it?!"

"Oh . . ." His ears drooped slightly.

"I can't go back until Naraku is dead . . ." She looked at the ground, not able to see him looking so sad.

"Then . . . then can I . . . at least stay here with you?"

"I . . . I . . . don't . . . know . . ."

"Oh . . ." His ears fell further.

Kagome couldn't stand to see him so sad. "Look. I'm not saying you _can't_ stay, I'm just saying . . . that it'd be hard for you _to _stay . . ."

His ears perked up as he stared at her.

"You'd have to stay out of sight . . . and you'd have to act natural around here . . ."

"I can do that."

"Well . . . I guess it's alright then . . ." She smiled at him, glad that she would finally be able to spend time with him again. He smiled back, his eyes hiding his supressed joy.

Suddenly, his smilie changed to a frown.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome stepped towards him, worried.

"I smell a demon around here . . ." He started to skim around the forest, searching for the source of the scent. Kagome inched closer to him, also searching for any movement.

"So you're the one that's been keeping the Sacred Jewel for the last 500 years?" A dark figure appeared deep within the trees.

"Who the hell're you?!" Inuyasha growled, glaring at the youkai in the darkness.

"Hn," the figure replied, coming closer. "I don't care about you, hanyou. I only have business with this miko."

Inuyasha immediately shielded Kagome from the demon. "Well you're gonna hafta get through me if you want to get to Kagome!"

"If you insist." The figure immediately vanished without a trace, reappearing inches in front of Inuyasha. "Die."

* * *

**Now, like I said before.**

**_NO!!! MY COMPUTER ISN'T FIXED YET!!!_**

**I'll try and update my other stories soon.  I just felt like getting this one out.  Me promise!  Me'll get them out!**

**Just gimme a break . . . life is so depressing without my compy . . . I come up with about a million ideas . . . just tell me what you think of this one.**

**Ciao!**

**Overobsessy-chan**


	2. Enter the Evil Sisters

**No.  I still don't have my computer.**

**I would've put this up yesterday except we had a little family emergency and had to go to Texarkana.**

**Disclaimer: ...reads a sheet of paper...  Well according to this, ya'll are smart enough to figure out I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho . . .**

* * *

"What's so special about this mission, toddler? You've never been this secretive about our other missions before." Yusuke crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall of Koenma's office which was completely sealed off from outside influence.

"What have I told you about calling me a toddler, Yusuke?!" Koenma leaned across his desk to glare at the spirit detective.

"Just get on with the briefing already . . ." Yusuke looked up at the ceiling, annoyed.

"Yes. I agree with Yusuke. If this briefing is so important that not even your ogres can listen, it would probably be wise to continue." Kurama stated, also leaned up against the wall.

Koenma leaned back in his desk. "We have to wait for the others to arrive. Botan has gone to fetch them."

"Riiiiiiiiiight . . ." Yusuke looked around the room. "So where has our favorite little fire demon gone anyway?"

"I sensed him close to our scuffle with the miko, but after she left, it seems that he also vanished." Kurama looked thoughtful.

Suddenly, Kuwabara burst into the room. "You better have a good reason for dragging me into _this_ one, Urameshi!"

"Calm down, Kuwabara. All will be explained as soon as Hiei arrives." Koenma sat back in his chair, rocking slightly.

Kuwabara stubbornly leaned against the wall. "I don't see why we have to wait for Shorty to get here anyway. He probably won't show up."

"For all our sakes, he better." Koenma folded his arms across his chest, staring thoughtfully at the ceiling. "He better . . ."

* * *

"Inuyasha!!! No!!!" Kagome ran to Inuyasha's bleeding side. "Are you alright?!"

The youkai took a few steps forward, his red eyes coldly staring down at the two of them.

Kagome glared at him, protectively hugging Inuyasha close to her. "Leave him out of this! It's me you want!"

"Hn." Holding his bloodstained katana up to Kagome's throat, the demon's eyes flashed. He turned back to the forest, seemingly searching for something. Turning back to the two of them, he uttered only three words. "I'll be back."

With that, he vanished again.

Inuyasha moaned in Kagome's embrace, trying to sit up. "Are you alright, Inuyasha?!"

He shook his head to clear it, then looked at her. "I'll live . . . who the hell was that guy anyway?"

"I . . . don't know . . ." Kagome looked around the forest nervously. "I had no idea that such powerful demons still existed . . ."

"Me either . . ." Inuyasha held his head in pain.

"You shouldn't move around . . ." Kagome helped him stay steady with her hand. "I can get some stuff to help you in my house . . ."

"Al . . . right . . ." Inuyasha slowly got to his feet with Kagome's help, and they both started trudging back to her house, blood trickling behind them.

* * *

Botan suddenly popped into the all too quiet room. "I couldn't find Hiei anywhere . . ."

Koenma grumbled something about ignorant fire apparitions before straightening up, getting out his pointer and slapping it onto the screen behind him, which immediately showed a profile picture of Kagome along with all of her stats.

Kuwabara whistled, eyeing the girl on the screen. "Who's she?" Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"'She's' your next assignment. You are to capture her and promptly bring her to Spirit World so that we may take the Shikon no Tama from her." Koenma's gaze shifted up at the screen too. "According to Spirit World intelligence this is the information we supposedly have on her: Name: Kagome, Age: 18, Gender: Female, No known spirit awareness or spirit energy, Was sick frequently in her last year of middle school, Lives on the edge of a small town outside Tokyo. This is the truth of the matter. Her name is Kikyo, and she is over 500 years old. She has great spiritual powers unlike anything Spirit World has seen before. Thankfully, most of her potential is yet to be tapped into. She is in possession of the Shikon no Tama, a powerful gem that can mean the end of the Living World in almost anyone's hands. It is imperative that you capture her before she is discovered by that youkai that you were hunting down when you found her. It is most likely that she is in great danger as we speak. If, in your search for her, you run into that demon, eliminate him. We cannot have the jewel fall into a youkai's hands."

"Wait a sec. That girl's 500 years old!" Kuwabara stared, dumbfounded at the picture. "I would've guessed she was 20 at the _very_ most!"

"Stop being stupid, Kuwabara!" Yusuke punched him over the head. "I thought that you were all wrapped up over Yukina anyway."

Tears started streaming down Kuwabara's face. Kurama shook his head. "You just **had** to remind him, didn't you, Yusuke?"

"It's not **my** fault that she turned down his proposal! If the stupid idiot had just listened to her once in a while, this wouldn't've happened!"

Kuwabara flopped down on the floor, looking depressed.

"I see Hiei was right, you **are** a moron," a strange female voice said as its owner opened the doors.

Koenma straightened up in his desk. "Kasakia? What are you doing here?"

The supposedly teenage girl placed her hand on her chest, closing her eyes as if to humble herself. "I merely came out of curiousity. There is a stack of papers in the hall big enough to keep you up for another 100 years."

Koenma's jaw dropped as he stared at the girl. "You aren't serious?" he groaned, knowing that she was.

Yusuke eyed her curiously. Her short, light brunette hair was spiked in every direction, a few renagade strands boxing her face. Her eyes were an odd steely blue, piercing into his very soul. She wore an old fashioned black kimono on top of black training pants, complete with a black head and wrist band. "So . . . who are you exactly?"

The girl bowed slightly, smirking. "My name is Kasakia. No need to introduce yourself. I know that you are Yusuke Urameshi. Hiei's told me all about you." She turned to Kuwabara. "And you, of course, are the infamous Kazuma Kuwabara."

Kuwabara took a casual step towards her. "You can call me Kazuma, honey." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

In one swift move, Kasakia had him in a double arm lock, growling at him. "I think I'll stick with calling you Kuwabara, 'honey'." Pushing him down to the ground, she dusted off her hands and leaned up against the wall.

"So what are you really doing here, Kasakia?" Koenma suspiciously looked her over.

The girl started playing with her nails. "I merely heard a rumor going around among the ogres about a certain long lost jewel . . ." She paused, looking deep into Koenma's eyes. "The Shikon no Tama . . ."

The pacifier almost dropped out of Koenma's mouth. "YOU WERE SPYING ON THIS PRIVATE BRIEFING!?!"

"I would never _dream_ of it, Koenma sir." Kasakia said, rolling her eyes. "Annnyway . . . I just wanted to see if there was anything I could do to . . . ya know . . . help."

"You can help by telling Hiei to get his butt over here!"

"Oh now, now, Koenma sir. You know I'm just as helpful as Hiei. I can even invite my sister if you want."

"Hikari?" Koenma asked.

"Oh course Hikari." Kasakia rolled her eyes again. "She's the only sister I have."

"This is an important mission. I'm not going to let two demons like you two run around with the fate of the Living World in your hands!" Koenma glared at her.

Kasakia merely shut her eyes and leaned back further on the wall. "I don't think Hiei'd be happy about that . . ."

Kuwabara suddenly interrupted. "You're Shorty's girlfriend!?!"

Kasakia's eyes flew open. "WHAT!?! NO!!!"

"You are mistakened, Kuwabara." Kurama cut in. "Kasakia is Hiei's . . ." Seeing the glare from Kasakia, he quit talking.

The girl brushed her hair back. "I can't stand to be in the same room as a moron like him anymore." With that, she walked back through the doors.

Koenma let out a sigh of relief.

"So, Kurama, exactly what is she to Hiei?" Yusuke asked, putting his hands behind his head.

"She . . . is Hiei's finacee . . ." Kurama sighed.

"WHAT!?!?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled, jaws dropping practically to the ground.

"Since when does Hiei like girls?!" Kuwabara stammered.

"He never has. It was their parents wishes. If he knew I was telling you this right now, in fact, I'd surely be dead." Kurama admitted.

"This doesn't change anything!" Koenma said, smacking his fist down on the desk, grabbing all their attention again. "We still have to find that girl! Now I want you three to start your search tomorrow morning at the crack of dawn!"

Yusuke yawned and stretched. "Or noon . . . Fine. I'll see you all tomorrow then." With that, he also left through the office doors.

Kuwabara, grunting, left soon after giving a long, annoying speech about stupid fire demons and how they are really whimps at heart, leaving only Kurama and Koenma in the quiet office.

"So, Koenma . . . why are you refusing such useful allies like Kasakia and Hikari?" Kurama inquired.

Koenma merely shifted his chair to the side. "Those two would be nothing but trouble."

"Then at least allow Kasakia to join us. Her powers would be helpful against such a powerful miko." Kurama insisted.

Koenma shifted his chair to face the kitsune again. He looked into his eyes, as if searching for an answer. "I . . . guess . . . but I'll hold you personally responsible if anything happens."

Nodding, Kurama left Koenma in his office alone.

"Uh . . . sir?" The blue ogre stuck his head in the door. "Can we bring the paperwork in now?"

Seeing the huge stack behind him, Koenma grimaced, mentally preparing himself for the next hundred years without sleep.

* * *

Hiei suddenly reappeared next to Kasakia, his still blood stained katana clutched tightly in his hand.

"What took you so long?" Kasakia asked, leaning up against a tree. "I've been waiting here for at least five minutes."

"Botan came looking for me." Hiei said bluntly, sheathing his sword.

Kasakia groaned. "Don't tell me you didn't get it . . ."

"Hn."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "You have some of the worst timing I've ever seen."

"So what exactly were you doing in Spirit World anyway?" Hiei asked, changing the topic.

"Just curious. After you told me the Shikon was back, I had to go see for myself." She shrugged.

"You're always curious. Why do you care so much?"

"Because I do, Hiei."

"Hn." With that, Hiei walked back into the forest, vanishing after taking a few steps.

Kasakia called after him. "You better be quick about it! The others are goin' after her tomorrow!"

The quiet whisper of the wind in the trees was her only answer.

* * *

Kagome took some gauze out of a small medical kit next to her, quietly wrapping it around Inuyasha's arm. He watched her, also silent, keeping his arm steady.

After she finished, she sat back on the couch, looking anywhere but at him. "So . . ."

His ears twitched slightly as he looked up at her.

"I guess . . . I can't stay here anymore, huh . . ."

"Yeah . . ." Inuyasha also looked away from her, ears drooping slightly.

"So . . . where should we go?"

"We can always . . ." He trailed off, looking at her hopefully.

Kagome shook her head. "No. I can't go back until Naraku is dead."

His ears drooped again.

"Maybe . . . maybe we can go back to my old house . . . how does that sound?"

He looked up at her, eyes flashing. "That'd be fine with me. Then I can kill Naraku and still be able to see you . . ."

She smiled halfheartedly. "Alright then. I'll start packing." With that, she stood up and went into her room, glancing back at Inuyasha just as she shut the door, her smile widening.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Kasakia?" A female voice said from inside a dark cave. Its owner appeared soon after, a frown on her face.

"Nice to see you too, Hikari." Kasakia said, rolling her eyes and putting her hand on her hip.

"Stop it, Kasakia. Or at least stop being so loud." Hikari's icy grey eyes flashed.

Kasakia scoffed, then smirked. "I see you're the same as always, sister. Butting into other people's private thoughts." She smiled.

The dark haired girl smiled as well. "I've missed you too, little sister."

The two hugged each other.

"So what is it that you've come to talk to me about?" Hikari's eyes flashed again as she held her sister at arms length. "You need my help?"

Kasakia smirked and uttered two words. "The Shikon."

"The Shikon? The Shikon no Tama?"

Kasakia nodded, her smirk widening.

"I see . . ." Hikari said, a smirk coming to her own face. "I'm pretty sure I can help you there . . ."

"I knew you would." Kasakia started laughing slightly. Soon, Hikari joined her, and the forest echoed with their voices, reverberating their intent to all creatures that cared to listen.


	3. The Hatred of Allies

**What's that? Is that! ...screams in delight... My wallpaper!!!**

**Guess whose back in business!?!**

**...dances around out of happiness until runs into a wall...**

**Dislaimer: DO I LOOK LIKE I LIVE IN JAPAN!?!?!**

**"talking"**

**'thinking'**

**(telepathy)**

* * *

"It's been so long since I've been here . . ." Kagome said, a small smile on her face. She hugged Inuyasha tighter. 

He looked back at her as he leapt down into the main courtyard. "Maybe you can come visit my time . . . for just a little bit, I mean."

"I . . ."

"You'd be safer there. At least for a little while."

She sighed, then slid off his back. "Alright. But just for a minute or two. I don't wanna take any chances." She fingered the jewel around her neck.

"Alright." Inuyasha waited for her to shift her backpack into a more comfortable position before escorting her over to the well, and jumping in.

On the other side, Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the well and took her hand as he led her towards the village. She ohhed and ahhed at the beautiful springtime scenery that she hadn't seen for so long.

Suddenly, a squeal broke thesilence and a redheaded blur shot forward, tackling Kagome in a hug. "Shippo!" Kagome smiled down at the kitsune. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Kagome!" He pulled away from her, smiling widely.

"You've grown up so much! I can barely tell that's you!" Kagome looked him over. He had indeed grown up. He now went up to her waist and his hair, which was still in its usual ponytail, went down to his shoulders.

He laughed. "I thought I'd never see you again! Why did you come back?" He looked somewhat accusingly at Inuyasha.

"I'm only gonna be here for awhile. It's still not safe for the jewel over here, but I thought it would be best to wait until some issues in my time are cleared up." Kagome didn't want to make Shippo worry by telling him the real truth of the matter.

"Come on! I'm sure the others want to see you too!" With that, he grabbed her hand and took off towards the village, laughing all the way.

* * *

Hiei walked out from his hiding spot behind a tree, surveying the courtyard of the shrine he now stood in. The girl he had hoped to find there was nowhere in sight. "Hn." 

"Kasakia was right. You do have horrible timing." Hikari suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Hiei glared at her.

"The girl went in there a few minutes ago." She jerked her thumb at a small mini shrine. "There's no point in checking though. Her thoughts disappeared soon after."

The fire apparition ignored her, opening the doors and stepping into the darkness.

"I'm telling you, she's not there," the demoness said in an annoying singsong voice.

Hiei still ignored her, walking down the steps, his eyes resting on a well in the middle of it. Hikari leaned on the edge of the doorway, giving him a very agitated look. "Honestly. Why don't you just listen to me for once? I'm the mind reader after all."

"Hn." He peered down into the well, seeing only darkness.

"Now what the hell would she be doing down there?" Hikari rolled her eyes. "Miko's don't randomly jump into wells for the fun of it."

The fire apparition jumped into the well, looking around. The demoness leaned over the edge. "Listen to me, Hiei. She's. Not. There. End of story." She jumped down into the well to prove her point.

"Oh what do you know?" said Hikari as she stood up, dusting off her dress, and looking around in mock wonder. "The only things down here are some stupid old bones and a lot of dirt. Come on. Let's go meet up with Kasakia to see how she's doing."

She was about to climb out again when a blue light suddenly engulfed both of them. It latched onto their feet and kept them from moving.

"What the hell?!" Hikari started struggling but only managed to sink deeper.

Hiei was also trying to get away from it, but had only successfully gotten dragged down to his neck.

Suddenly, both demons had totally disappeared from the shrine.

* * *

"Kagome!" Sango poked her head out of a rather large hut. "Is that really you?!" 

"Sango!" Kagome smiled at her friend, running towards her. "I missed you!"

Sango smiled brightly but her expression suddenly changed into a surprised look, then into a growl as she glared behind her. "Miroku!"

She disappeared back into the hut and a few seconds later, said monk came flying out. Sango reappeared, fuming, but she got her smile back as Kagome reached her.

"Kagome!" She hugged her tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Kagome broke the hug and held Sango at arm's length. "Me either. I'm glad I decided to pay you guys a visit."

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku stood back up and spread his arms wide. "I've missed you too!"

The miko laughed nervously as she slowly edged away from the monk. "Nice to see you too, Miroku."

His countenance dropped. "Are you not pleased to see me, Lady Kagome?"

She couldn't help but feel bad for doubting him, and immediately flung her arms wide open. "I missed you too, Miroku!" They hugged.

Seconds later, she stiffened, then started to growl.

* * *

Hiei jumped out of the well and looked around at his new surroundings. Suddenly, a shout was heard. 

"HENTAI!!!"

A smack followed.

Hikari struggled to poke her head over the edge of the well, trying to climb out. "A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!!"

Hiei simply ignored her, surveying the area.

The demoness also looked around, only half out of the well. "Is this demon world? There are so many youkai around here . . ."

"Who cares?" Hiei said simply, starting down a trail into the forest.

"I guess you're right . . . the jewel's all that matters . . ." She looked up only to see Hiei's retreating back. "Hey! Get back here you ungrateful baka!" She somehow got over the edge, and hopped after him, her leg still inside the well.

Hikari caught up with him, growling. "You jerk."

"Hn."

She glared at him, then stuck up her nose in the opposite direction. They continued like this in silence for a while until Hiei suddenly stopped. The demoness also stopped, looking curiously at him, then turned an annoyed eye onto the surrounding trees. "Come out, whoever you are. We're not that stupid."

Suddenly, three ninja stars shot out of the forest and landed in front of Hikari's feet. She raised an eyebrow at them, then back up at the trees. "Should I be worried, or is this a token of our newfound friendship?"

A red and gold blur shot forward and landed on an overhanging tree branch. "You think you're rather clever? You won't think so when you're dead."

Hikari gave her an annoyed look as Hiei just blinked. "And what the hell have we done to you, ningen?"

She pointed an accusing finger at them. "You're after the Shikon no Tama! That jewel will fall into _my_ hands! Not yours!"

Hikari's countenance dropped into an even more annoyed look. "And what the heck would a mere mortal like you do with it?! You can't even tap into its power!"

"I have my reasons." The girl quickly reached into her shirt and flung another star at the demoness, who sidestepped it.

"Honestly. Most of the time a ningen like you would be running if they knew what they were up against like you do."

"I'm not your average girl," she said, leaping down onto the ground, revealing her rather small stature.

Hiei quickly sized her up. "You're quite the midget now aren't you?" he said in his usual bored tone.

The warrior air around the girl immediately snapped. "Who're you calling a midget!?! You're not that much taller, Shorty!!!"

"Midget."

"Stop that!!!"

"Midget."

Losing her temper, she immediately flung another three stars at Hiei. He blinked, caught them, then threw them over his shoulder like yesterday's garbage.

"You're a fast one . . ." The girl reached into her shirt yet again, this time pulling out a different set of stars. "But let's see how you fair against this . . ."

Hikari's eyes flashed and narrowed. "Hiei."

Noticing her serious tone, Hiei briefly glanced her way. (What is it?)

Before she had a chance to answer, the girl had flung the stars at the fire apparition. "PERISH!!!"

"MOVE!!!" Hikari yelled as Hiei prepared to catch them. Immediately, he moved out of the way, letting the stars instead hit a tree, their white tips glinting in the sun.

"What the hell was that all about, Hikari?!" Hiei glared at her.

"You're smarter than you look, demon." She pulled out another handful of the white-tipped stars. "Each of these stars contains within it the most powerful ofuda known to man. One touch to a demon, and they'll turn into a small pile of ashes." The girl smirked. looking trimphant. Was this girl really as stupid as she looked?

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Ofuda? What the hell is a little midget like you doin' making your own ofudas?"

Hikari laughed as the girl fumed.

A vein popped on her head as she growled at the fire youkai. "How dare you insult me?! Don't you know you I am?! All youkai fear me!"

Hikari blinked, raised an eyebrow at Hiei, then shrugged.

If such a thing was possible, steam would've been coming out of the girl's ears. "I am Yugure!!! The youkai slaying ninja!!!"

"Ninja?" Hiei gave her a look as if she were the stupidest person on the planet. "Since when do demons fear midgets with little toys that, judging by their clothes, are begging to be raped?"

Hikari burst out laughing.

The girl snapped. "DIE YOU BASTARD!!!" She flung the stars at the two youkai, pulling out more and more. They simply dodged.

(This girl is a pest.)

(For once, I completely agree with you, Hiei. How are we gonna get rid of her?)

(You're the one that reads minds.)

(Fine. Distract her for me.) Hikari quickly vanished from sight, reappearing a few seconds later on the same tree limb that Yugure had been on earlier. She watched as the girl attacked Hiei furiously, now with a quarterstaff that had been on her back.

'Such an idiot.' She reached into her dress, pulling out a small black cube. 'I'll be sure to kill her later after we have the jewel.'

"Just die already!!!" Yugure brought her quarterstaff down, only to have it hit air. "Damn it! Where'd he go?!"

Hikari saw her chance. "Up here, bitch." With that, she dropped the cube, which immediately started emiting a thick black smoke. Hiei reappeared beside her on the branch, still giving the girl below the same disgusted look.

A few seconds later, the ninja girl fell out of the cloud, coughing. She tried to crawl away to get more air, but instead passed out.

"Handy little toy," Hiei said, leaping off the branch.

Hikari also leapt off, smirking. "It's one of my more useful creations."

"Meaning that all the stuff you make is shit."

"Ye-Hey!" The demoness immediately went back to glaring at her arch enemy. "At least I do something worthwhile in my time instead of just flitting around, stealing useless shit!"

"Hn." Hiei quickly turned his attention back to the ninja, drawing his katana and raising it over his head.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YA THINK YOU'RE DOIN'!?!" Hikari yelled.

He turned his glare back to the demoness. "If you can't stand the blood, just close your eyes."

"That's not what I'm talking about, baka! If we kill the girl this close to the hanyou, he'll surely smell it!"

"Hn." Glaring down at his escaped prey, Hiei sheathed his sword.

"I should've known better than to let Kasakia talk me into letting you come with me." She put a hand on her forehead and shook it sadly. "You're so insufferable."

"Shut up, wench. This is no time for your whining."

Ignoring Hiei's comment, the demoness turned to face the path they had been traveling down. "She's close . . . just a little ways off . . ."

"Then what are you waiting for?" The half fire youkai started back down the trail.

"Oh no you don't!" Hikari ran in front of him, blocking his progress with her arms. "They've already seen you! That's no way to get the jewel from them!"

"Hn. Then what do you suggest?"

"You keep an eye on warrior chick here while I go in alone." She immediately reached into her dress again, this time pulling out a small vile filled with a pale blue liquid.

Hiei's eyes narrowed as he looked at the stuff with great disgust. "You actually made something to make you look human? You have way too much free time on your hands."

"You're correct about this stuff's properties. It'll make me appear and smell as a normal human until such time that I decide to revert."

"And here I thought I couldn't hate you anymore."

She glared at him as she popped the cork out of the top, bringing it to her nose to take a few sniffs. "Great, it's still good." With that, she tilted her head back, drinking the liquid in two satisfying gulps.

Putting the cork back into the vile, she sighed, a light purple mist twisting down her body. It was in this instant that she began to change. Her ears smoothed down into a perfectly roundedge. Her pupils dialated into that of a human's. Her incredibly claw like fingernails shortened.

Hiei watched all this take place with a repulsed look on his face, keeping a nice distance away from the now disapating mist.

"Mmmm . . . grape! My favorite!" She licked her lips, looking down at herself to study her changed attributes. Suddenly, her still steely gray eyes flashed and narrowed as she looked up at Hiei. "Shut up you stupid son of a bitch."

* * *

Kasakia looked over at the group of spirit detectives from her spot against the wall. They were all looking down at a tiny compass, trying to decipher it. 

"This isn't any good. There's too much interferance." Botan closed the thing. "We need to go find a better spot."

"Yet again, our plans are foiled by the girl's spiritual powers." Kurama walked over to the wall next to the demoness, leaning against it with her.

"We just need to find a better spot, that's all." The grim reaper tried to keep the impatience out of her voice, failing badly.

"We've been looking for her all day! There is no 'better spot'!" Yusuke interjected, an extremely annoyed look plastered on his face. "I'm fed up with looking for this damn girl!"

"I'm with Urameshi on this one," Kuwabara said, giving Botan his best 'take this rationally' look.

"Koenma said to look for the girl! We can't just quit cause we haven't found her after a few hours!"

"This is stupid." Yusuke turned around, heading off down the street. "I'm gonna go to the arcade. Yell for me if you find her." With that, he disappeared from sight.

"Yusuke!!!" Botan yelled after the spot where his retreating back had last been.

"Well, who cares about Urameshi? We can find that miko on our own!" Kuwabara started to look like a general preparing his troops for battle.

"We need to find Yusuke!" Botan gave him a very annoyed look. "He's the one we hired as spirit detective!"

Kasakia ignored the others' bickering as she watched Yusuke go with her lengthened vision. 'This may work to our advantage . . . They don't have as much of a chance of finding her without him . . .' "Honestly, who needs that slacker? What possible use could he have right now? All we're doing is looking for some damn girl." She stopped leaning on the wall and started to walk in the opposite direction the spirit detective had gone.

"Kasakia!!!" Botan growled at everyone abandoning her, then followed after the demoness.

Kurama shrugged lightly, then followed suit, Kuwabara at his heels.

'Perfect . . .' Kasakia hid a small smirk as she looked back at the three following. 'All I have to do is distract them a little longer, then Hiei and Hikari will get me out of this mess, and we can finally enjoy that jewel in peace.' She looked back in front of her, a look of pure determination in her blue orbs.

* * *

**So tell me, did ya'll miss me? I can tell you, I've missed getting a butt load of reviews everyday.**

**I'm updating this story first because I don't want to have to retype this stupid chapter AGAIN. And yes, for my lack of updates for the past . . . ...thinks about it... . . . however long it's been, I'm giving you two chapters instead of one! Isn't it wonderful?!**

**And of course, I'm actually updating this in school. Yes, in school. It turns out that I don't havea first hour this semester, and I'm gonna spend the time either doing my FST homework or writing. Preferrably writing.**

**So, after I give you this chappy and the next one, I'll get to work on Running From the Past. I already have half of the next chappy typed, and am getting into the swing of it, meaning you can expect that updated soon. I'm also pretty far in my next Hard to Get chapter, but I left the floppy at home. So expect that . . . uh . . . later . . .. I don't know if I'm going to update The Mystery of the Past and Love anytime soon. I've read and reread that thing so many times that I'm absolutely sick of the way it's written. Meaning that over the next . . . while . . .it's going to be editted . . . and editted . . . and editted . . .**

**So I hope you like this chappy and the next, and I beg you to please review both! I get VERY happy when I get a lot of reviews, and I want to know if with my constant rewriting of the thing has left anything out.**

**_DID YOU HEAR THAT PEOPLE THAT ARE SKIMMING OVER THIS!?!?!_**

**Yes, I know people skim over this shit, but still, I beg you to review both chappys so I can tell if I left anything important out. Now you can return to your skimming.**

**I thank you all for your support through these literal months of me not having a computer. ARIGATOU!!! If I could, I'd give every single one of you an Inuyasha plushie! Maybe even a Sesshomaru plushie! Of course, I get dibs on the first twenty. And the same goes for those ever wonderful Youko plushies too . . .**

**Alright, I'm not getting anything accomplished here. Ja, minna-chan!**


	4. Infiltration

**Ahem. I bring good news of great joy. My computer is finally fixed!! ...dances to some random song...**

**Of course, ff . net is having a lot of problems right now, making me have to rewrite this and the last chapter about fifty gajillion times. Plus, it really pisses me off every time I have to do so. And I'm also getting really absorbed in this story line. ...laughs nervously... But I promise that I will get you new chappys of other stories ASAP. My work on them was deleted thanks to all the problems on ff . net. But I WILL prevail!**

**Disclaimer: ...plays with one of Inu's ears... Pweeeeease, Inu-baby? Pweeeeese can I own you?**

"**talking"**

'**thinking'**

**(telepathy)**

* * *

Yusuke put his hands behind his head as he carelessly walked down the sidewalk, bored as all hell. The arcade was still a few blocks away, and he was just passing by a huge staircase when he sensed something at the top. 

''Hiei?'' Without a second thought, he raced to the top of the stairs just in time to see the fire youkai and a girl walk into a mini shrine on the edge of the property.

Yusuke ran over and stuck his head in just in time to see a blue light fade into darkness. "What the-" Silently, he padded down the stairs and poked his head over the edge, seeing nothing but blackness.

"Are you one of Kagome's friends?"

The spirit detective started and whirled around to come face to face with a pre teen boy with black hair and brown eyes. He sighed in relief. "What was that kid?"

The boy frowned. "I said 'Are you one of Kagome's friends?'."

'Kagome? Isn't that the alias of the girl we're trying to find?' "You know her?"

His frown deepened. "Of course I know her. I'm her little brother, Sota. Didn't she tell you about me?"

Yusuke blinked. 'Little brother? That's right. Koenma didn't mention any relations. I guess I should play along. This might lead somewhere.'

"Oh! That's right!" He mocked stupidity. "She did say something about having a little brother. It's just been a while since I've seen her."

"I guess that's right!" The boy's frown turned instantly upside down. "It's been a while since she's been over there."

'Over there?' Yusuke glanced back at the well again.

Sota noticed. "I wish I could go over there . . ." He sighed, then brightened up again. "You're lucky! You have to tell me **all** about it!"

"Sure . . ." Yusuke couldn't help but feel that the kid deserved to be in a mental hospital.

Suddenly, his stomach growled loudly.

Sota burst out laughing. "Hey. Why don't you come eat dinner with us? We can invite Kagome over from her place out in the woods. And maybe we can even get Inuyasha to come!" His eyes shone with admiration for his hero.

'Inuyasha?' Yusuke eyed the boy curiously as he looked over at the well. Something was down there. The only question was what.

* * *

Kasakia snapped out of yet another trance as the spirit detectives continued to look for the miko. She had been falling half asleep for the past few hours, just staring out into space.

"Bored?" Kurama sat on the bench next to her.

"I'll give you one guess." She sighed heavily.

He smirked, then turned back to the fuming Botan.

"Oh this is just stupid!!!" She yelled, stamping her foot on the ground and clenching the small compass in her hand. "We can't find her anywhere in this stupid city!!!" She slammed the thing down on the ground, breaking it into little pieces.

"Calm down, Botan. We'll find her." Kuwabara tried to calm her down.

"I will not CALM DOWN!!!" She slammed her foot down on the shattered compass, making a small crack in the cement underneath it. She rounded on the half-asleep Kasakia. "You!"

The demoness woke up with a start. "W-What?"

"Koenma told me that you have lengthened vision!"

The shock faded from Kasakia's face and was replaced with a scowl. "I don't remember agreeing to be your personal search hound."

Botan threw her arms up in the air. "This is stupid! We can't find her anywhere in this stupid city! We'll never be able to find her as long as she doesn't want to be found! As far as I'm concerned, let her get attacked by a demon! I'm quitting this mission!"

Kuwabara started slinking off. "I . . . I'm gonna go find Yusuke . . . I'll . . . just go now . . ." With that, he took off.

Botan didn't even notice. "I'm so sick of being sent on these ridiculous missions without any help at all! I'm going to file a complaint to Koenma!" With that, she disappeared with a faint pop.

"Well I guess that leaves us to look for the girl." Kurama glanced over at Kasakia.

"I guess . . ." she mumbled, staring out at a passing runner.

"So what's the real reason you won't use your lengthened vision to find her?"

Kasakia immediately snapped out of her trance. 'He's getting suspicious.' "I just hate being used, that's all."

"I guess we all do." He got up, and started walking down the sidewalk. After a second of simply staring after him, Kasakia got up and followed.

"Where do ya wanna go?" She kicked a stone, looking at the ground.

"You look like you could use some caffeine."

"Koenma made sure I had a long night. I would've fallen asleep if it hadn't been for some ranting baby yelling at me to stay out of trouble!" She growled slightly.

Kurama chuckled.

"What?!" Kasakia looked over at him with wide, dangerous eyes.

"I was just remembering what Koenma said, is all." He chuckled again.

Kasakia rolled her eyes, kicking another stone. "So I like guys! Who doesn't?!"

The kitsune gave her a weird look.

"Okay . . . so you don't . . ."

Kurama started laughing, and Kasakia smiled, then started laughing too.

* * *

Hikari stared down at the small village, her curiosity peaking. It was odd enough that demons were making themselves cozy here, but people living in run down huts next to a river?

She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, making sure that the point had indeed rounded. 'I guess I better go see what I can do.' With that thought, she made her way down the hill, watching as the people began to stare.

(Why don't you just make the girl give it to you so we can get this over with?)

(Shut up, Hiei. I need to concentrate.)

(Let me guess. You're going to do this the hard way.)

(Don't I always?)

(If you don't hurry up, I'm going to come down there myself and take it. That hanyou didn't have a chance against me.)

(But this time, the girl is armed. You'd die before too long.)

(Hn.)

Finally, Kaede spotted the apparently human demoness. "What business have ye here?"

Hikari blinked. "I am simply wandering. This place . . ." She looked over at a hut with mock longing in her eyes and ran her hand down the side. "It reminds me of home . . ."

Kaede reached back for an arrow from her quiver. "Ye do not look like ye would live in such an abode."

'Damn.' She looked down at her long, tight, black dress, a white, serpentine dragon twisting around it. "I come from a richer clan, but I often spent my days in the village. It looked awfully similar . . ."

The old miko took her hand from the arrow. "I see."

(Having a little trouble, Hikari?) Hiei mocked her.

(I'm doing just fine. The village elder seems to not think I'm suspicious anymore.)

(Village elder?)

(This woman knows where we are. That miko seems to've used to come here all the time. We're 500 years in the past, in the warring states era.) Hikari tried to act like she wasn't talking to anyone as she looked pleadingly at the old hag. "Could I possibly stay here? It's been ages since I've slept or ate."

"I guess I can give ye a home fer a few days." Kaede turned around, heading for her hut. Hikari hid a smirk, then followed.

(That explains how the Shikon skipped so many years. Just hurry up, this bitch is giving me a hard time.)

(Cut her tongue out if you hate it so much.) Hikari could practically hear the ninja girl spitting insults at the fire apparition. (Or just give her something to eat. I read her mind while I was there, and she couldn't stop thinking about food.)

(I'm **not** going to degrade myself to being a ningen's servant.)

(Fine then. Just take her back to our time and ditch her somewhere. You sound pretty hungry yourself.)

(Hn.)

The old hag pulled back the flap on her hut, revealing the miko girl that Hikari had been searching for. But she wasn't alone.

"Who the hell is this, Kaede?" Inuyasha spat, looking at Hikari suspiciously.

A monk that was sitting in a corner eyed her strangely, and the youkai couldn't help but take a small step back at his expression.

"This lass is wandering around these parts and wishes for a place to stay. I've decided to let the child stay here." Kaede sat by the fire, taking a wooden ladle and stirring the contents of the pot above it.

"Well I guess we should introduce ourselves then." The young miko offered a chipper smile. "My name is Kagome, and this" She tugged one of the inu hanyou's ears. "is Inuyasha. Don't worry about him. He only _acts_ dangerous."

Hikari bowed slightly, then turned her attention back to the monk. She didn't like the thoughts that were running through his head.

"That's Miroku. I'd watch out for him if I were you." She also eyed the monk suspiciously.

He stood and took one of the demoness's hands. Hikari's eyes widened as an image of her naked form swam in the monk's mind, her dark hair cascading down her back as she seductively walked up to him. "Would you . . ." He lightly kissed her hand. " . . . consider bearing my child?"

She let out a small scream as even more impure thoughts ran through his head. Hikari jerked her hand away, staring at him as if he was a raving lunatic.

A giant boomerang suddenly smashed down on Miroku's head. "I shoulda known. What a lecher."

"Hey, Sango." Kagome stood up.

"Hey, Kagome." Sango eyed Hikari curiously. "Who's she?"

Hikari bowed. "My name is Hikari. I'll be staying here for a while."

"And I'm Sango." She removed her boomerang from the unconscious monk's head. "Sorry about him."

"It's . . . alright . . . I guess . . ." The image of herself in his head still coursed through hers. She had seen perverted images of herself in lecher's heads before, but none had managed to produce a full blown lemon!

"I don't know what I'm going to do with him . . ." She sighed, then sat down next to Miroku's unconscious form, allowing a small cat demon that had been following her to jump in her lap.

Hikari sat down next to Inuyasha, still pretty stunned from all of Miroku's thoughts. Inuyasha made a almost nonexistent growl, making sure that Kagome sat on his other side.

"Kaede! I brought more vegetables for the stew!" The red headed kitsune ran into the hut, carrying armfuls of all types of veggies.

The old miko smiled warmly. "That'll do for now, Shippo. Why don't ye introduce yerself to the young lass over there."

Shippo turned to face Hikari, smiled, then bolted over to her, jumping into her lap, practically scaring the demoness to death. "My name's Shippo! What's yours?!"

After her heart started beating normally again, Hikari eyed the little kitsune, then answered. "My name's Hikari."

It was then that she noticed the tail. It twitched every now and again. Big. Fluffy. Absolutely adorable. Before she knew what she was doing, Hikari started playing with the end. Shippo giggled, then sat down, letting her freely play with it.

"So, Kagome." Inuyasha still looked at Hikari suspiciously, even as she started giggling at the twitching tail. "When are we going back again?"

"After we get a good night's rest."

Hikari's eyes flashed. She had to go back with them. "Go where?"

Kagome immediately got nervous. "We're gonna go back to my country is all." She smiled, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Can I go with you? I want to see the whole world! It's my kind of adventure. Pleeeease." She put off her sad puppy eyes, along with a dose of her own mental powers.

"Well . . ." Kagome looked as if she was about to consent.

"No." The finality in Inuyasha's voice shocked everyone. Everyone except Hikari that is. She could tell that he was incredibly suspicious of her, and didn't want her anywhere near Kagome.

'Damn it' she thought, her mind racing for a way to end his suspicion.

(Why don't you seduce him?)

Hikari mentally jumped. (Don't scare me like that, Hiei.)

(It seems to me like you've always liked seducing men. Why not him?)

She scowled at him in her mind. (I'm not going to degrade myself to a hanyou. No way. So why don't you just take your ninja bitch and leave?)

Hikari hid a smile as she heard Hiei growl in her head.

(Hn.)

"Something wrong, Hikari?"Kagome asked, looking at her concernedly.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." She smiled nervously, cursing for losing herself in taunting Hiei.

* * *

**So the plans are falling into place! Hikari's gonna get the jewel! Kasakia's gonna distract the Spirit Detectives! And Hiei's gonna keep Yugure from interfering!**

**But will Hikari really seduce Inu?**

**Will Inu find out the truth about Hikari?**

**What's Kasakia gonna do with Kurama?**

**What will happen to the engagement?**

**How will Yugure react to the modern era?**

**All these questions will be . . . eventually answered . . . and more! Next time on Friendship Forged in Blood!**

**Thanks to: OniyuriGaaru (a.k.a. Kashiaga ), Inuyashanuna (Yes. I'm planning to make it a crossover pairing.), kirana (...wink wink...), Killiara, Sukera, sweet-girl8270, PinkFlamingoQueen520, and Kira**

**TakeDown: Special thanks to Overobessey for putting my character in there! Arigatou!**

**Oh right!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kasakia either. She is 100 percentTakeDown's. I have her special permission to use her in this story.**


	5. Acquisition of Trust

**Over: I now present to you, my assistant, Take Down!  
TD: ... comes out, sheathing a bloody katana...  
Over: And here's my other assistant, um, I don't think she wants me to say her name. I'll just call her Drag. Hey, Drag!  
Drag: ... comes out, waving nervously...  
Over: And finally, Larry.  
Larry: ... comes out, on a sugar high... By the way, I'm a girl!  
Over: Yes, Larry, you are a girl.  
TD: Can I have Kurama now?  
Over: Not until I get Inu.  
TD: ...pouts...  
Larry: ...fwacks Over upside the head for no apparent reason...  
Over: Hey! ...starts chasing her with a stick...  
TD: You want me to do the disclaimer, Over?  
Drag: Why not? Someone needs to do it.  
TD: Over does not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
Drag: Boring.  
TD: I'd like to see you do better!**

**Disclaimer:**

**TD: That's not fair! I didn't get a diclaimer headline!  
Drag: ...gets a dragon tattooed on her arm like Hiei, and buys a katana... I can look like him, but I sure as hell can't own him.**

**"talking"**

**'thinking'**

**(telepathy)**

* * *

Kasakia casually sipped her soda as she glanced over at Kurama who was eating a french fry. 'Good. He's preoccupied.' She closed her eyes as she drank, trying to avoid the kitsune seeing her from concentrating. (Hikari?) 

There was no response.

(Hikari? Where are you?)

Her sister still didn't respond.

(Damn it, Hikari. This isn't funny.)

This time, she got a response, but it wasn't from whom she had expected.

(What isn't funny?)

She almost jumped. (Hiei? Hiei, is that you?)

(Who else would it be?)

(Did you get it? Where's Hikari? Why won't she answer me?)

(She's trying to retrieve the Shikon as we speak. I'll explain everything else later. In the meantime, I want to get rid of this bitch.)

(Wha? Who are you talking about? Wait, nevermind. Why don't you come over here? It'll make it easier to talk. Koenma has Kurama watching me like a hawk.)

(Alright.)

With that, the link was closed, and Kasakia opened her eyes as if nothing had happened. "Kurama?"

"Hm?" He looked up from his fries.

"Would you mind if Hiei joined us?"

"Hiei? But he's been missing since yesterday."

"I know, but he's coming over. I can tell you know." Kasakia fluttered her eyelashes to make the point. "Oh yes, he's bringing company with him."

"Company? That doesn't sound like Hiei."

"Who knows? He is a little mystery in and of himself."

"So I take it the engagement's going well?"

She gave him a 'you're crazy' look. "You've gotta be kidding me! Neither of us wants it in the least bit! We're friends, nothing more." With that, she grabbed her burger and took a huge bite.

"I see." Kurama popped a fry in his mouth, swallowed, then continued. "So you're not going to obey your parents' wishes?"

Kasakia swallowed. "Hardly. I'll date any guy that even remotely wants it, and Hiei won't bat an eyelash. Unless, of course, said guy does something he shouldn't. He's more like a protective older brother than anything else."

Kurama opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the door opening and an extremely annoyed Hiei coming in.

Kasakia stood. "What gives, Hiei? I thought you said that you were bringing someone." (Or did you manage to ditch her?)

Without saying a word, Hiei took a glance outside, then walked over and sat beside her.

Kasakia blinked, then looked outside, where some girl with long, brunette hair, green eyes, what appeared to be some sort of red and gold low, crop top, and a skimpy, double-slitted, red and gold skirt, was bashing some random guy over the head with a quarterstaff. "Come!" Bash. "Out!" Bash. "You!" Bash. "Stupid!" Bash. "Demon!"

After seeing this, Kurama immediately ran out and stopped the girl from hitting him anymore.

"Ahhhhhh!! Demon!!" She started trying to hit Kurama now.

"Now tell me again why you brought that girl here." Kasakia raised an eyebrow as she looked out the window.

Noticing that Kurama was too preoccupied to listen in on their conversation, Hiei responded, "She's after the Shikon no Tama too. I would've killed her except Hikari said that we were too close to the hanyou for any human blood to spill. Then she told me to keep an eye on her and take her back here and ditch her somewhere, but the damn bitch won't leave me alone. She took one look at a car, screamed 'demon', then latched onto me. I'm lucky that guy decided to hit on her." He looked outside at the unconscious man.

Kasakia chuckled a bit, then looked back at Hiei. "So where is Hikari anyway?"

"500 years in the past."

Kasakia would've responded if it hadn't been for Kurama's untimely arrival, dragging the freaking out girl with him.

* * *

Hikari sighed. Try and try as she might, she just couldn't convince the hanyou to let her go with them. The girl was easy enough, sure, but as long as Inuyasha resisted, she wouldn't get anywhere. It was starting to seem hopeless. 

'I bet he smells something suspicious on me. I gotta convince him that I'm a ningen.' An idea suddenly popped into her head as a wicked smile curled onto her face. "Hey guys!" She waved over at the cluster from her spot at the top of the stairs. "I'm gonna go take a walk. I'll be back soon!"

"You want some company?" Kagome called back.

"Nah. I'll be fine." She gave her a reassuring smile, then walked off, heading towards the forest.

As soon as she reached the edge, she ducked behind a tree, making sure that she was completely concealed in the shadows. She closed her eyes, seeking out any creature that was lurking nearby.

In her mind's eye, a usually harmless snake demon slithered its way along the ground not too far from where she stood. Her eyes opened, revealing them to be glowing a brilliant gold.

The demon stopped dead in its tracks, its own orbs losing their shine. Hikari smiled, a black brand forming on her arm. It formed itself into the shape of a snake, twisting its way up her arm, its own eyes glowing red until it stopped moving and settled for hissing on her shoulder.

The glow ever so slowing seeped out of her eyes, returning them to their natural steely gray. "Come here, my little demon servant . . ." she whispered in a soft hiss, a smirk forming on her lips.

The demon came, just as she ordered it, its lifeless eyes trained on her, its tongue flickering out of its mouth in a deadly hiss. "What is thy bidding, master?"

* * *

"She's taking too long." Kagome said, blinking out into the forest. 

"Who cares what the hell happens to her? She's not our problem." Inuyasha leaned up against a hut. "Let's just go while she's gone."

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha immediately plummeted to the earth, twitching.

"You realize that she's only human and can't protect herself out there!" Kagome put her hands on her hips, glaring.

Inuyasha wrenched himself out of the ground, spitting out a mouthful of dirt. "If she's survived this long, I'm sure she'll manage just fine!" He glared back at her, not liking his reunion with the earth.

Kagome was about to answer when a scream cut through the air like a knife, shattering any thoughts of bitterness the two were harboring.

"It's Hikari!" Kagome immediately grabbed her bow and arrows off the side of the hut and started running towards the forest. Inuyasha pulled himself up off the ground and ran after, Sango and Miroku emerging from the giant hut and running in toe.

When they arrived in the clearing where the scream had come from, they were met with a gruesome sight. Hikari was curled up on the ground, bleeding badly from two wounds on her leg and side, whimpering. The youkai who had caused it, a lower class snake demon, raised its head to strike again, opening its mouth to reveal bloody fangs.

Kagome gasped, then immediately reached for an arrow, but Inuyasha beat her to it, bringing Tetsusaiga down on the demon's head.

Hikari looked over from her spot on the ground, hiding a frown. She had hoped that they would at least give her a chance to take the enchantment off of it before they killed it. Now she was stuck with the brand on her arm.

"Lady Hikari!" Miroku rushed over to her, sitting her up.

She made another whimper and looked at him with half closed eyes. "Mi-Miroku?"

Kagome crouched down beside her as well. "Are you alright?"

"I . . . don't . . . know . . ." Hikari weakly looked over at Kagome, putting on a great display of pain. Then, in a last ditch effort to convince them that she was indeed a ningen, she went limp in Miroku's arms.

"Hikari?!" Kagome shook her.

Inuyasha also ran over. Now that he had gotten over his suspicions – after all, what kind of murderer would die at the hands of such a weak youkai – he felt bad for doubting her.

Miroku put his ear close to her mouth. "It's alright. She's still breathing."

Kagome and Sango both let out a sigh of relief. "We should take her back then," Sango said. "Maybe Kaede can help her."

"Good idea." Kagome nodded, then looked over at Inuyasha. "Would you mind carrying her?"

"Alright." Inuyasha nodded also, then picked Hikari up on his back.

The demoness put out a small, hidden smirk as they all started walking back to the village. 'Perfect.'

* * *

A simple dinner had somehow turned itself into a full blown sleepover, or at least that's what it seemed like to Yusuke. After eating a delicious meal curtousy of Ms. Higurashi, the kid, Sota, had insisted that he stay the night. He had refused for a while, but had eventually consented just to keep the damn kid happy. 

Now he was sitting in his room, ignoring an endless barage of meaningless questions about some weird place that Yusuke could care less about.

"Sota! Your friend's on the phone!" Ms. Higurashi called from downstairs.

"Coming! I'll be back in a bit, Yusuke." With that, the kid ran downstairs to 'talk' to his poor friend.

He sighed, looking out the window at the still blue sky, just as a flicker of energy caught his attention. 'Hiei?'

Said fire apparition nonchalantly walked out of the mini shrine on the edge of the property, dragging a girl by her arm.

"Unhand me, you cursed demon!" The girl tugged at his hand, but her efforts were completely futile. She growled as she gave up, then reached behind her and grabbeda daggerfrom a sheath around her waist. She tried to bring it down on Hiei, but he was too fast and vanished before she had a chance.

The girl just laughed and sheathed the blade, taking off towards the stairs. "That should teach you to never mess with Yugure, the ninja!" she yelled as she took a step down the stairs.

Suddenly, she froze, her eyes trained on something at the bottom.

"DEMON!!!" She immediately ran back to Hiei, clinging onto him for dear life.

Hiei stood there for a sec, then tried to peel her off. She clung to him like a barnacle, her eyes wide and scared.

"Demon! Where?!" Sota's grandfather ran out of the house, clutching his worthless pieces of paper he liked to call ofudas.

Fortunately, Hiei and the girl had vanished without a trace, leaving the old man to start running around, trying to slap the spell scrolls onto some imaginary demon.

'That was . . . um . . . weird . . .' Yusuke thought, blinking at the spot they had vanished at. 'Now, I definitely need to find out what's up with that well.'

**

* * *

Over: So tell me, TD. What were you killing just a second ago?  
TD: ...pulls out sword... Oh, just some anime haters.  
Drag: O.O  
Larry: O.O  
Over: ...high fives TD... You go, girl! Did ya leave any for me?  
TD: I left the Graham brothers just for you.  
Over: ...pulls out machine gun and runs off...  
TD: ...shrugs and runs after Over...  
Larry: O . . . kay . . .  
Drag: Now for some non-anime haters.  
Larry: **Kira/Sarah (...nervous laugh...), ForestSprite (Let's just say the pairings are gonna be a mystery for a while yet. Unless you're an absolute genius, of course.), OniyuriGaaru (I am Overobsessy . . . I don't exactly know what you're trying to get at, but TD has full access to my stories so she puts stuff like that in.), sweet-girl8270 (You're VERY welcome. A double thank you for you! And yes, it kinda makes you feel sorry for the girl . . . I know I wouldn't wanna read HIS mind.), Shadow Fox777 (Ah ha! I caught you! But unfortunatly, it must be done. And exactly what do you mean when you were talking about 'certain things?') **She's sorry if she missed anyone.**  
**Over and TD: ... come back, covered in blood...  
Larry: O.O ...backs away, slowly...  
Over: Oh yeah, can I have my spoon back, TD?  
TD: Oops, sorry. ...hands back blood covered spoon...  
Drag: ...hides behind Hiei...  
TD: HIEI!!! ...hugs him just to piss him off...  
Hiei: ...pissed off...  
Over: Dude.  
Drag: Over . . . she's scaring me . . .  
Over: ...sees Inu... Hey . . . TD? Do you think it's safe?  
TD: ...blinks at Inu...  
Over: AHHHHHHHHH!!! MUSHY, MUSHY, PERVERT INU!!! ... runs away...  
TD: ... runs away...  
Drag: ... runs away...  
Larry: ...blinks... What's everyone running from?  
Over: ... runs back, grabs her, then runs away again... Ciao, minna-chan!**


	6. Lechers and Spies

**Over: We have a special guest today.  
TD: Who?  
Larry: Let me guess . . .  
Sessy: …walks out…  
TD: IT'S FLUFFY! … rushes to tackle him…  
Over: …grabs her arm… Calm down, girl. I thought we agreed that he's mine.  
TD: …pouts…  
Drag: …edges away from him…  
Over: So . . . Fluffy . . .  
Sessy: It's Sesshomaru.  
Over: Yeah. Yeah. Whatever.  
Sessy: …glares…  
Over: Are you planning on making an appearance in my fic?  
Sessy: No.  
TD: Ha ha! He hates you!  
Drag: …laughs…  
Larry: … rolls eyes…  
Over: …holds up a remote… Fine. Be that way.  
Sessy: …eyes widen…  
TD: Hold on, Over. I'll tell ya what, Fluffy. Say the disclaimer, and she won't do it.  
Sessy: . . .**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sessy: . . .  
Over: …threatens to push little red button…  
Sessy: Over doesn't own me.  
Over: WHAT!  
Sessy: It's the truth.  
Over: …pushes the button…  
Horde of Rabid Fan Girls: … rush in, grab Fluffy, and leave…  
Over: …picks up Fluffy's fluffy and wraps it around shoulders… That should teach him.  
TD: …blink…**

**"talking"**

**'thinking'**

**(telepathy)**

* * *

Hikari winced as the medicine touched her wounded side. It was hard enough to pretend to be in serious condition, but having to put up with the torture of human medicine was going a little far. It took all her strength to keep from destroying the cursed stuff and setting the whole village on fire. 

Of course, if she did do such a thing, all her efforts would've been wasted, and her bleeding leg and side would be her only reward. Well . . . that and the hanyou sitting in the corner would regain his suspicions and kill her on the spot . . . or just kill her on the spot, no questions asked.

The old miko took some bandages and wrapped her wound, causing another surge of wincing.

"Ye obviously have not been wounded often, child." Kaede washed her hands of the fresh blood.

"I guess not," Hikari said, doing her best to put on a warm smile. "The demons aren't nearly so ferocious where I come from. I've only been by myself for a few days. This place is rather strange to me."

"I'm sorry I doubted yer pure intentions earlier, child." Kaede wrapped some more bandages around her.

Hikari offered her a kind smile, while hearing the hanyou's similar thoughts. 'If I hadn't been so suspicious of her, she wouldn't've gotten hurt so badly.' The youkai almost smirked. The baka was wrapped in so much guilt that it was if that other miko had died or something. Of course, that might not have everything to do with just his earlier suspicions.

It was common knowledge that she was a temptress and a very skilled one at that. Men tended to steer clear of the forest she lived in, knowing that the woman somewhere within could give them everything they ever wanted then take it all away in an instant.

Of course, her skills worked best on youkai. Her scent dripped of sugar, and her beauty was considered to be unparalled, which was, of course, not true at all, seeing as her sister looked almost exactly the same except with different eyes and hair.

And then there were her incredible mind powers. She could force anyone to do whatever she wanted them to while also giving off an incredibly innocent and gentle demeanor.

It was only natural that this hanyou would feel quite a bit more guilt for being the direct cause of her suffering.

"What is this?" Kaede asked, raising her arm to examine the snake brand.

It took all of Hikari's will not to curse. "I . . . don't know. It just suddenly appeared when that youkai attacked me."

The old hag examined the brand from all angles. "Me thinks mayhap that demon placed a curse on ye."

The demoness heard Inuyasha's breath stop. Again, she bit back a huge smirk. Instead, she adopted an extremely worried look.

"Me thinks that ye should stay near me fer the days ahead, child. Ye might be in more danger if ye go off on yer own again."

Hikari nodded, the mock fear still plastered on her face.

* * *

Kasakia leaned her head on Hiei's shoulder, sighing. "This is getting a little exhausting. It's taking all my strength to keep from just running away and helping Hikari out." 

Hiei just sat on the bench, allowing her to use him as a pillow. "Hn. It took all my strength to keep from shoving my katana down her throat."

This little comment immediately made the demoness's head shoot up. "You wouldn't!"

"If she wasn't your sister, she'd be dead at least a thousand times over by now."

Kasakia couldn't help but laugh a little. It was just their nature to be polar opposites.

The fire apparition gave her an annoyed glare. "She's going to drag out this easy steal as long as she possibly can."

"That's the way she is. She hates it when something's so easy that it's stupid. She's the one that loves a challenge, remember? She probably thinks that that hanyou's distrust is a challenge and'll make the best of it."

"She's the one that's stupid." Hiei mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets, concealing his clenched fists that wanted to beat Hikari's smirking face to the ground.

Kasakia leaned her head on his shoulder again. "Ya know, she says the same things about you." She closed her eyes.

"Hn."

* * *

Kurama gazed at the couple on the other side of the street from his spot in the bushes; the girl, identified as Yugure, blinking at them beside him. 

"So . . . that fire demon and the other girl _aren't_ mates?" Yugure asked, trying to get a better view.

"Other girl?" Kurama gave the ninja a weird look. "Well . . . whoever this 'other girl' is, they can't possibly be mates. Kasakia and Hiei are engaged to be married."

The girl started muttering incoherent things about youkai pretending to be humans and using human customs instead of their own.

Kurama ignored her, lost in his own thoughts as he watched Kasakia start to drift off. 'She claims that neither of them want the engagement, but yet they're still so close . . .' It puzzled him to no end.

"So where the hell did that 'Hiei' guy take me anyway? There are fewer demons then at home. But a lot more possesions." She glared at Kurama. "I feel sorry for the human boy whose life you ruined."

Kurama, still ignoring her, stood up and walked away, leaving the girl to scramble to catch up with him.

'She's an interesting character . . .' Kurama thought, taking one more glance back at Kasakia. 'She's hiding more than we can ever know behind her apparent innocence.'

"So what's the deal with the other girl anyway?" Yugure caught up with his pace.

Kurama gave her an ever so slightly annoyed look. "Whose this 'other girl' you keep talking about?"

"Hell if I know who she is. She was just with that Hiei guy when I, uh, met them." It was obvious that she didn't want to point out that it was she who attacked them in the first place. "She looks a lot like that Kasakia girl."

'Like Kasakia? I wonder if she's talking about her sister . . .' "I don't know who she is. She's probably Kasakia's sister."

"Sister?" Yugure got a puzzled look as she stared at the ground.

"Of course, I've never met her face to face so I wouldn't know." Kurama got back to the fast food place and sat back at their table, Yugure doing the same.

He immediately reached for his fries, but found Yugure already munching happily on them. His countenance dropped into annoyance as he reached for his drink. "That _was_ mine, you know."

"So?" The girl quickly finished off the box and snatched Kurama's burger. "This food is really good. What is it?"

"You've never had a hamburger before?" Kurama raised an eyebrow at her as ketchup splattered all over her face.

"Nope." she said through a mouthful of food, swallowing and taking another huge bite.

"Uh . . . huh . . ." Kurama decided it would probably be best not to stare, so he instead looked out the window at the distant couple, Kasakia now appearing to be asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha practically ran into Miroku as he exited the hut. He had just been shooed because Hikari needed to change, so it was obvious what the lecher was up to. "You stupid lech!" He punched him over the head, then continued on his way, muttering incoherent things. 

The monk just laughed nervously and took back his spot by the door, peeking in as Hikari pulled off her dress. She was pretty bandaged up, all of her stomach and leg wrapped in blood stained guaze, but the view was still pretty good. A goofy smile crossed his face.

Kaede handed her some clothes, then stood to leave. Miroku quickly hid from view as she emerged, carrying Hikari's dress and a bowl of bloody water.

Before he had time to get back to his place by the door, Hikari emerged, now dressed in a full length, sky blue kimono with sakura blossoms dancing around her shoulder. It seemed that she didn't exactly like it as she was looking down at herself with a scowl on her face. He couldn't help but laugh at her.

"I take it you'd rather have your old dress back."

Hikari looked up at him, the scowl still in place. "And what exactly are you doing out here?"

"Who? Me?" Miroku gave her an innocent look. "Are you accusing me of doing something wrong?"

Hikari's eyes flashed. The monk was reliving the image of her from just a few minutes ago. She closed her eyes, a vein popping on her forehead.

Miroku laughed nervously, backing away from her ever so slowly, but before the demoness could make a move towards him, Inuyasha had leapt out of nowhere and punched the monk hard on the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

"Stupid pervert," Inuyasha muttered, glancing up at the girl. She smiled at him, obviously amused by his antics.

"You didn't have to do that, ya know."

"Feh." He crossed his arms, not looking at her.

Smirking mentally, Hikari decided to test her newfound trust. "Do you know where Kagome's at?"

"She's gone back home," he said simply.

The demoness fought hard to keep any signs of anger from showing on her features. "Oh . . . I was hoping I could talk to her . . . but I guess it'll be awhile before I see her, huh?" Her voice sounded somewhat stiff, and the hanyou didn't fail to pick up on this.

"Are you in pain?"

Hikari sighed mentally in relief. She had been worried that he had grown suspicious again. "A little. I'll manage though." She put on a small smile to end his doubts.

"Alright." He pulled Miroku's limp body up by his collar. "I'll just go dispose of this baka." With that, he dragged him off out of sight.

Hikari let down her wall and cursed. "Chikusho! I can't believe I let her get away!" She went down on her knees and punched the ground, cracking it wide open. Growling, she stood, then marched off into the forest.

**

* * *

**

**Over: ...prances around in Fluffy's fluffy...  
TD: Are you gonna give that back to him?  
Over: No. ...waves the fluffy around in a circle...  
Larry: ...grabs it and wraps it around neck... Ha! It's my new scarf!  
Over: Not this time! ...tackles her and starts fighting over the fluffy...  
Drag: Uh . . . guys . . .  
TD: ...blink... Why don't we just ignore them?  
Drag: Good idea.  
TD: I think . . . I'll go amuse myself with Cloud . . .  
Cloud: ...slips and falls unconscious...  
Drag: ...grabs Benji's car and runs him over...  
TD: CLOUD!  
Over: ...is choking Larry with the fluffy... What! Cloud! You're dead, Drag! ...wraps fluffy around shoulders and revs up semi...  
TD: ...draws katana and gets in with Over...  
Larry: ...unconscious...  
Drag: ...driving away in Benji's car... Hey! Um . . . will you forgive me if I say the thank yous?  
Over: ...thinks... Sure.  
Drag: Thanks to **sweet-girl8270 (Thank you! I hope this chappy brought for laughs!). **I feel unloved . . .**  
**Over: Alright. Wait. What am I saying? You just killed the absolute god of hotness! ... runs Drag over in semi, laughing evilly...  
TD: ...jumps out of the semi, holding up the bloody spoon... DIE!  
Over: Dude. He's avenged.  
TD: ...pouts and hands back the spoon...  
Over: Thank you. Now . . . ...starts choking Larry with the fluffy again...**


	7. More Lechers and More Spies

**Over: …sitting in a host chair, drinking hot cocoa, wrapped in Fluffy's fluffy…  
Drag: ...sitting in a guest chair with TD and Larry... Can I have some, Over?  
Over: ...sip...  
Drag: ...sweatdrops...  
Larry: Is that? ...jumps out of her seat... CHOCOLATE!  
Over: ...falls over backwards in chair, spilling hot chocolate all over self... AHHH! HOT! ...starts running around like a maniac...  
Yami Ichigo (TD under a new name): Oh no! Fluffy's fluffy! ...yanks fluffy off of Over and rushes it to the dry cleaners...  
Drag and Larry: ...laugh...  
Over: ...stops running and steam comes out of ears...  
DeVries: ... comes out of nowhere and pokes Over in the back...  
Over: ...nearly jumps out of skin...  
DeVries: Read your thesis statement, Over.  
Over: Um . . . Mr. DeVries . . . this isn't English.  
DeVries: Fine then. Say the disclaimer.  
Drag: Mr. DeVries . . . what are you doing here?  
Over: I invited him as our guest for the day.  
Random Reviewer: Who the heck is Mr. DeVries?  
Larry: He's an English teacher at our high school. He even wrote a book.  
Over: ...beams... Therefore, he gets to say the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:**

**DeVries: . . .  
Over: ...sweatdrops...  
DeVries: What the heck's Inuyasha? And what's Yu Yu Hakusho?  
Over: ...sweatdrops and takes him by the arm... I have a lot to teach you, Mr. DeVries. ****...leads him out of view...  
Larry and Drag: ...blink...  
Over: ...heard from other room... Go Fluffy! Kill those dogs! KILL THE DOGGIES!  
Larry: O.O  
Drag: Cruelty to animals! ... runs off, crying, and is found ten minutes later holding up protest signs outside...**

**"talking"**

**'thinking'**

**(telepathy)**

**

* * *

**

Hikari gently traced the snake mark on her arm, sighing. Now the girl was gone **and** she was stuck here. "What a day . . ." she said out loud, sliding to the bottom of a particularly large rock. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I should've listened to Hiei. If I'd've done that, I'd be sitting at home right now instead of in the middle of this stupid forest 500 years in the past."

A voice behind her awoke her from her thoughts. "Is someone there?"

It was the hanyou, Inuyasha.

As quietly as possible, Hikari slipped into the shadows of the rock, projecting a feeble barrier to keep her scent undetectable.

"I guess not." The half breed took a few sniffs, then shuffled around, doing something.

The youkai in the shadows tried to get a glimpse of him to see what he was up to, but couldn't get the proper angle on him. An idea ran through her head, and her eyes flashed, revealing Inuyasha's thoughts to her.

'I'm glad Hikari's okay . . . I could never forgive myself if she died because of my stupidity. Wait. What am I thinking! I hardly even know the wench! Her scent must be getting to me. I have to admit that is one hell of a sweet smell.'

The demoness's face contorted into a look of utter annoyance. 'Will you stop thinking about me for a sec and tell me what you're doing!'

'I could probably just sit around smelling her all day. I've never encountered anything even close to that fragrance before. And to think what she smells like in heat . . .'

Hikari made a look of disgust as she closed off the link to him. 'Disgusting pervert! Why does every man I ever meet have to think about me like that!'

Inuyasha sighed. The demoness tried again to get a view of him, and this time caught a glimpse.

He was sitting in the water of a hot spring on the other side of the rock she was on, obviously bathing.

A hot blush crept onto Hikari's face as she quickly looked away. 'Alright. That wasn't quite what I was expecting.'

She heard the hanyou take a few more sniffs. "Whose there!"

Blinking, Hikari looked around herself, not feeling the familiarity of her barrior. 'Damnit! I let my barrior go down!'

"Wait a sec. Hikari?"

'I'm dead . . .' The demoness ever so carefully tried to creep away, but a few seconds later, Inuyasha's head poked over the top of the rock.

"What the hell are you doing here!" He smelled a small bit of fear in her scent and knew that she hadn't been spying on him. Well, purposely anyway.

"I . . . was just . . . um . . ." She continued to try to edge away, thinking up some excuse.

"Kaede told you that you shouldn't go off on your own, so what the hell are you doin' out here by yourself!"

"I . . . well . . ."

The fear in her scent continued to grow, and Inuyasha felt himself be more and more drawn to her. "Look. At least come where I can see you."

"But you . . ." She looked up at him, then quickly looked away again, blushing more furiously than before.

His head disappeared for a second before he walked around to where she lay crouching, now with his pants on. She timidly looked up at him, his face sporting a mixture of annoyance and something else.

"It's not like I really care that you saw me. What I do care about is that you're out here alone when Kaede told you not to."

"Uh . . . sorry?" She looked away again, biting her lip.

"Sorry ain't good enough." He walked over and pulled her up by her arm. "You're cursed, remember? I'm not gonna have you die on me!"

She blushed again. "Why do you care if I die or not?"

Inuyasha cursed mentally. "It's not like I care! I just don't want any guilt trips over it, alright!"

Hikari quickly took her arm back from him, glaring. "Well sorry for messing with your conscience!"

The hanyou smelled the anger coming from her and couldn't help but be reminded of when he said the wrong thing to Kagome. "Geez! Will you stop looking at me like that! Let's just get back to the village already!"

"I'm staying here!" She quickly sat on the ground, crossing her arms, making it clear that she wasn't about to move.

"Stop being stubborn! We're going back!"

"No, and you can't make me!"

"Wanna bet on that!" He quickly picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

"Put me down, you creep!" She started beating on his back as he casually walked around the rocks, heading for the village. "I said 'Put me down!'"

"Alright." He let her fall off his shoulder and into the water.

"You fiend!" Hikari yelled, spluttering as she came out of the water, the kimono sticking to her.

"You're the one that told me to put you down." He smirked as she walked out, fuming. "You never said where."

"Why I oughta!"

"Let's just go already."

The demoness crossed her arms and brushed by him, still looking pretty angry. Just as she passed him, an evil smirk came onto her face. In an instant, Inuyasha found himself also soaking wet in the middle of the spring.

The hanyou looked incridibly angry as he surfaced again, and Hikari tried, but she just couldn't resist laughing. This was the wrong move, however, as the dog quickly grabbed her by the leg and pulled her back into the water.

"You jerk!" She splashed him, looking very pissed.

"Hey!" He tried to cover his head from the water, then quickly splashed her back.

"Hay is for horses!"

A splashing war soon ensued, neither willing to back down.

* * *

Kagome stared across the table at Yusuke who was quickly working his way through his third stack of pancakes. She stabbed a piece of her own and slowly ate it, never taking her eyes off the spirit detective.

"More please!" Yusuke held out his plate for Ms. Higurashi.

"Wow, Kagome. Your friend sure as a big appetite." She graciously took the plate and started piling more pancakes on it.

"I don't remember the last time I had good food like this to eat!" He took the plate back and started shoveling the food in his mouth.

"You should slow down," Kagome said, waving her fork at him. "You'll choke."

In a matter of seconds, Yusuke finished the pancakes and sat back in his chair, sighing happily. "Well, I didn't, now did I?"

Kagome sighed and chewed her last bite, then picked up her plate and Yusuke's and took them over to the sink.

The spirit detective got up and stretched. "Well, I think I should get going. My friends are probably worried about me."

"Alright. We'll see you later then, dear." Ms. Higurashi smiled at him while she gave Sota a few more sausages.

"Bye, Ms. H. Bye, Sota. Bye, Kagome." With that, he quickly exited the shrine, patting his stomach happily.

"We were just about to send out a search party, Yusuke." Kurama walked out from the shadows.

"Hey, Kurama." Yusuke turned around, then blinked at the girl next to the kitsune. "Whose she?"

"I'm Yugure. Nice to meet you, Yusuke." The girl smiled at him.

"Well, if we haven't gotten a new attitude with our new clothes . . ." Kurama looked accusingly at the girl who just gave him a sour look.

"He's a human, genious. Not a possessed one."

Kurama gave her an annoyed look. "Anyway, Yusuke. We need to start up our search again."

Yusuke ignored him as he looked curiously at the girl. 'Haven't I seen her somewhere before? Wait. Yugure?' "Weren't you with Hiei earlier?"

"Hiei? That fire youkai? Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I just saw you guys together up at that shrine back there. What the heck where you two up to in that well house, huh?" The spirit detective got a perverted smile.

"I somehow feel like I don't want to get involved in this conversation." Kasakia walked up to them, looking from the spirit detective to the fuming girl, Hiei right behind her.

"Hey, Hiei!" The smile still on his face, he walked back to the fire apparition. "I never knew you were such a lady's man!"

"Be quiet before I rip your eyes out and make you eat them," Hiei said cooly, glaring at Yusuke.

The spirit detective ignored him, then circled Yugure and Kasakia, eyeing them. "You have some goooooood taste though. Where's that other girl anyway?"

'That other girl again . . .' Kurama thought, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

A vein popped on Kasakia's head, and she quickly punched Yusuke. The ninja took her quarterstaff off her back and started beating him with it as the youkai continued to hit him. Both looked like they weren't going to stop anytime soon.

**

* * *

**

"How very interesting . . ." The youkai stared fixedly into the mirror the young girl was holding, where a human-disguised demoness and a hanyou were walking back from their water war. "This girl has managed to gain Inuyasha's trust so easily . . . I should like to see what becomes of this . . ."

"You're leaving the fate of the jewel in the hands of a temptress? That seems rather stupid, Naraku." A woman entered the room, her face half hidden behind her fan.

"Don't underestimate me, Kagura. Should this woman relieve Inuyasha and Kagome of the jewel, it will be that much easier to get it for myself."

"I won't question your judgement."

Naraku turned his attention back to the mirror, where Inuyasha was putting his haori over the shivering girl's shoulders. "If this continues to develop as it seems, I might even be able to use her to my advantage." He smirked evilly, continuing his watching of the two.

* * *

"ACHOO!" Hikari rubbed her nose as she recovered from the sneeze. "I guess it's a little more windy out here than I thought." 

"Either that or someone's talking about you behind your back."

"Now who would do that?" She gave him her most innocent smile and watched as he visibly stiffened. "Something wrong?"

"Uh . . . no. Just a little cold is all."

"It's your own fault for dropping me in that spring in the first place!"

"If you would've just agreed to go back!"

"If you would've not scared me so bad when you snuck up on me!"

"If you hadn't left the village!"

The two continued to bicker on their way back, neither ready to give in willingly.

**

* * *

**

**DeVries: ... comes back out with Over... So why did he attack the dogs again?  
Over: Because they were bugging him.  
DeVries: Uh . . . huh . . .  
Larry and Drag: ...sleeping on the guest chairs, snoring loudly...  
Yami (TD): ... comes back with a perfectly cleaned fluffy... I had to make those stupid people clean it five times before they got it right! Then I killed them as punishment! And it would have been easier if you hadn't hid my dull spoon of death!  
Larry: O.O  
Drag: O.O  
Over: ...takes back fluffy... Thanks, TD. I mean- Yami. Why the hell did you change your name to Yami Ichigo anyway?  
Yami: It means dark strawberry. I like darkness, and I like strawberries. Can I have Kurama now?  
Over: ...mock wonder... Hmmmmm . . . let me think about it . . . no.  
Yami: ...pouts... Why not!  
Over: Because a horde of rabid fan girls just took off with my Fluffy!  
Yami: So why do I get punished! You were the one that gave him to them in the first place!  
Sessy: ... comes back, looking pissed, random pieces of hair and clothes missing...  
Over: FLUFFY! ...glomps him...  
Drag: Um . . . Larry . . . let's run . . .  
Larry: Good idea. Come on, Mr. DeVries.  
DeVries: ...blinks at the scene... Doesn't she know that he's gonna kill her?  
Yami: OVER! ...grabs Over and ties her to a chair... STOP HARASSING FLUFFY!  
Sessy: ...eyes red, claws smoking...  
Larry: Should we save her?  
Drag: Well . . . fine. You deal with Fluffy, I'll handle thank yous.  
Larry: WHAT!  
Drag: 9 9 For me, Larry?  
Larry: Fine . . .  
Drag: Yeah! Now. Thanks to **AnimePunk13 (Yeah, I know I did that whole messing with time thing. I was hoping I could get away with it, but I guess not. Oh well. I'll try to avoid it in the future. And yes, ...pet pet... poor Sessh. But he does get his revenge if you think that's a good thing for anyone's health.), sweet-girl8270 (Yeah, I like it when the ninja girl comes out too. Hopefully you got a few more laughs out of her.), rose (Well . . . I hope you figgered out that there were other chapters . . . though I can't really do anything about that, now can I? Hope to get another review from ya soon!), Youkolover (I completely agree! Inu gets away with WAY too much stuff! Now he finally is getting his just deserts!), Shabopo (Trust me. If she gets it (which I'm not saying if she does or not), it definitely won't be easy. I know Kagome's not gonna hand it over to someone who she doesn't completely trust, but she's also the type to be nice to just about anyone she comes in contact with. So no need to worry about her handing it over on a silver platter.)  
**Over, Yami, and Larry: ... running for their lives, Over still tied to the chair...  
Drag: O.O I think I'll go . . . um . . . walk into traffic . . . ...edges out of sight...**


	8. Sleepover

_**IMPORTANT NOTE**: Now. I know ya'll are thinking that Inu's acting like a little perv and is getting way too friendly with Hikari, but let's all remember what we're dealing with here. Hikari's a temptress (No, I did not steal the idea from you, Sanc) and has probably done this to a heck of a lot of people. Even though . . . 'techinally' she's not purposely doing this, but we all know that guys act funny when they're feeling guilty around a pretty girl that smells good, and the fact that she has these mind powers that are screwing with Inu-baby's thought process doesn't help much. Let's all just be glad that he's resisting._

**Over: ...still tied to chair, random pieces of hair and clothes missing...  
Drag: ...looking half dead, tire tracks all over body...  
DeVries: Well, I think I should go now. ...leaves...  
Over: Wait! Untie me first! ...struggles...  
Drag: Hey, Over? What happened to Larry and TD?  
Over: Well . . . Fluffy roughed them up so bad that they decided to go on vacation for a while.  
Yusuke: Am I late? Where're all these hot chicks I heard so much about?  
Over:...sweatdrops... I should've known better than to let TD bring you here.  
Drag: ...heart eyes...  
Yusuke: ...edges away from Drag... So what am I supposed to be doing here?  
Over: Well, you're gonna be my special guest AS SOON AS YOU GET ME OFF THIS STUPID CHAIR!  
Yusuke: O.O  
Drag: ...heart eyes...  
Over: WELL! ARE YA GONNA UNTIE ME OR NOT!  
Yusuke: ...whispers to Drag... It wouldn't happen to be her week, would it?  
Drag: ...nods solemnly...  
Over: ...struggles in chair and finally breaks free... FREEEEEDOOOOOM! ...grabs nearest bag of pens... NOW! YOU TWO'RE DEAD! ... chases after Yusuke and Drag, tossing pens at them...  
Drag: AHHH! MERCY! MERCY!  
Yusuke: This is why I'm glad she doesn't own me!  
Over: ...stops mid-throw... Wait. Was that the official disclaimer?  
Drag: ...shrugs...**

**Disclaimer:**

**... crickets...  
Over: ...nudges Yusuke... Say it, Usaka.  
Yusuke: What'd you just call me!  
Drag: ...sweatdrops...  
Over: Just- Oh, never mind . . . I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho . . .  
Yusuke: That's right you don't.  
Over: ... chucks last pen at Yusuke...  
Drag: ...heart eyes..**

**"talking"**

**'thinking'**

**(telepathy)**

**

* * *

**

"What's that! You say you found the girl!" Botan put her face an inch from Yusuke as if to detect whether or not he was lying.

"For the last time, Botan! She lives at the Sunset Shrine! I saw her with my own two eyes!"

Hiei's eyes narrowed as he watched the two from his spot against the wall. 'She failed . . .'

(Hiei?) Kasakia looked over at him as she connected to him telepathically. (Do you think Hikari let her go?)

(Isn't it obvious? He would've mentioned something if that bitch was there with her.)

(Damn. This complicates things. And I take it this little development makes her stuck on the other side, huh?)

(Who cares? She's out of my hair now.)

(Hiei! She is my sister!)

(Hn.)

(So what do we do now?)

(Just as I planned all along. We take it by force.)

(Fine by me. That little miko doesn't stand a chance against the two of us. Then we can get Hikari and blow this joint.)

(Why bother?)

(Hiei . . .) She narrowed her eyes threateningly.

Kurama looked over at the two, glaring at each other. 'I wonder what has them at ends. They haven't spoken at all since they found us earlier, and they seemed to've been getting along just fine till now.'

Suddenly, Kasakia stopped her glaring and crossed her arms, a vein popping on her head. Then, out of nowhere, she started yelling, "HIEI, YOU IDIOT! SHE'S MY SISTER, AND I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE HER BEHIND!"

The group blinked at her as she breathed heavily to calm herself down.

"You're an idiot, Kasakia. I can see the relation to Hikari." Hiei glared at her.

She suddenly seemed to realize what she had done and sweatdropped. "Did I . . . Did I just say that . . . out loud?"

"Is there something we should know about?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all!" The youkai waved her arms in front of her, sweatdropping even more.

"I do believe that there is something you should tell us." Kurama walked forward and put a hand on his hip.

"It was nothing!" Kasakia immediately snapped, and bared her fangs to make her point. "SO JUST DROP IT!"

The Spirit Detectives quickly backed down, seeing that the demoness was about ready to kill anyone that asked again.

(Smooth move, Kasakia.)

She started glaring at Hiei again. (Just shut up, Hiei! It's your fault I did that!)

Kurama stared curiously at the girl that seemed so angry that she was on fire. Wait. She **was** on fire! "Kasakia?"

She turned her cold glare on the kitsune.

"Are you . . ." He pointed at the flames surrounding her.

She looked at them with mild interest as they disappeared, patting out a small fire on her shoulder. "Guess I lost my temper . . ."

"So you're a fire youkai?" Yusuke pointed at her, curiousity on all of his features.

"Yes, but don't lump me together with your ordinary fire apparition." She crossed her arms and leaned on a lamp post.

"You're a fushichou, aren't you?" Kurama gave her an understanding look. "But I heard that they are never allowed to be in a humanoid state."

"I prefer it this way. It wouldn't be wise to go around like **that** now would it? Not in the mortal world." She looked away.

_(A/N: By the way, I'm purposely not letting you guys know what a fushichou is. So there's really no point in asking.)_

"Anyway!" Botan quickly brought the tension to a halt as all attention was directed at her. "We need to investigate this 'Sunset Shrine.' Yusuke, since you seem to have the most familiarity with its residents and the girl detests demons, you'll be in charge of gaining her trust."

"Why do I always have to do all the work!" Yusuke quickly forgot about Kasakia and was back in Botan's face.

"You're the one we hired as Spirit Detective!"

The two continued their bickering as Hiei and Kasakia telepathically made their plans to ambush the miko, Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

Inuyasha watched the girl as she drifted off into the quiet recesses of sleep. 'What is it about her that makes me feel this way? She's driving my instincts crazy. Her scent's really getting to me . . . just like Kagome's did . . .' The thoughts of the miko he loved brought a frown on his face. 'Kagome . . . she's in danger over there . . . that demon is still after her. I know it.' 

He sighed and leaned against the side of the hut. 'But the only way she'll come back is if I destroy Naraku, and he hasn't shown his face since the jewel left this time . . . what do I do?'

Hikari stirred a bit in her sleep, clutching onto the cloth at his knee.

"Hikari . . ." Inuyasha said softly, moving a stray bang away from her face. 'How could I forget? She's in danger too . . . Wait! What am I thinking! Kagome's in a million times more danger than this wench!' He forcefully pried her hand off his knee. She flinched, and the hanyou's ears drooped slightly in regret. 'Damnit! She means nothing to me! In fact, hell if I care what the heck happens to her! I'm going to get Kagome right now!'

He stood, and quickly left the hut, running for the well. 'Stupid wench! Messing with me like that! It's all because Kagome's gone! As soon as she gets back here, I'll be straightened out!' He silently leapt into the well.

* * *

"So where exactly are you planning on sleeping?" Kagome asked, glaring suspiciously at the Spirit Detective. 

"Wherever there's room for me. Just name the spot."

"I would have you sleep in Sota's room, but he has a friend over. That leaves my Grandpa's room, but he's always preferred to sleep alone. Of course, there's always my mother's room, but there's no way in hell I'm letting you take advantage of that to get the jewel."

"So . . . I guess . . . I have to sleep in your room then, huh?"

Kagome growled. She didn't want him anywhere near her, but she also didn't really have a choice in the matter. "I guess. But don't you dare think this means anything! I already have a boyfriend!"

"Geez. Stop taking things so personally. I have a girlfriend too."

"And does your girlfriend know that you consort with demons!"

"Will you just give it a rest already? I told you. He's a good demon."

"Hmph." Kagome immediately turned and headed off for her room to change.

As soon as she was out of sight, Yusuke pulled out his communicator. "Botan?"

"I'm here, Yusuke."

"It's decided. I'm going to sleep in her room tonight."

"I hope you aren't planning on doing anything you'll regret, Yusuke!" Keiko's face appeared next to Botan's on the screen.

"Oh come on, Keiko. You know me better than that."

"I know you're a skirt chaser!"

Yusuke sweatdropped, giving his girlfriend an annoyed look. "That was a long time ago, Keiko."

"Botan told me about what you did earlier! You were checking out Kasakia and Yugure, weren't you!"

"I was just telling Hiei that he has good taste."

"Yeah right!"

"Geez! Will you stop yelling! I'm supposed to be undercover!"

"Yeah! Under **her** covers!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" Kasakia's voice rang out behind the two girls.

"MAKE ME!" Keiko disappeared off the screen, and the two girls' voices continued their yelling in the background.

"I take it those two aren't getting along very well . . ."

"Yeah. They haven't stopped fighting since they met." There was a huge crash, and Botan looked over where the girls were, looking rather frightened. Flames erupted behind her, and a chair flew by.

"Just make sure Keiko doesn't die, alright Botan?"

"I doubt I can do anything to help in that case, Yusuke . . ."

"BITCH!" Kasakia ran by behind Botan, on fire and holding a flaming chair over her head, chasing Keiko.

"Ummmm . . . I think I better go split this up . . . Bye, Yusuke." Botan's face disappeared off the screen, and the spirit detective clicked the communicator shut, slipping it in his pocket.

Almost instantly, Kagome came back out of her room, dressed in a thin, lavender nightgown that went down to her thighs. Yusuke raised his eyebrows, liking what he was seeing but not wanting to get hit. "And just what are you looking at?"

"Will you stop jumping to conclusions! I was just surprised that you were going to wear **that** when it's supposed to be freezing tonight!"

"I'll manage." She turned around and walked back into her room, sticking her head back out. "You coming or not?"

"Right. Right." He casually followed her in, looking around as he entered. It was, he guessed, her old bedroom, and seeing as she had her own house, her mom obviously had done the motherly thing to do and not touched anything. A few pictures scattered the walls, each with some rather strange looking people.

One was of two teenagers who were obviously a couple. The guy had short black hair tied back in a dragon ponytail and had his arm around a girl with long, dark brown hair tied back in an extremely loose ponytail and pink eyeshadow who was giving a peace sign.

Another was of a younger Kagome hugging a guy from behind. He had pitch black hair and was wearing really old fashioned clothes, all red. It reminded him of someone, but who?

"You're sleeping over there." She pointed at a sleeping bag shoved in the corner. "And if I find out you snore, you're getting kicked out faster than you can say 'I don't'."

"I'm sure I would've heard about it if I did." He scratched the back of his head, not liking the tone she was using.

"Good." She pulled back her covers and slipped in, turning to face the wall.

"Uh . . . okay . . ." Yusuke walked over to the sleeping bag and got ready to get in. "Night, Kag."

"Whatever," she sighed, already half asleep.

The spirit detective also sighed, then slipped into his resting place, taking one last look at the girl. 'I don't know how I get myself into these situations . . .' With that, he turned towards the wall, yawned, and fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

**Yusuke: ...gagged and tied to a chair...  
Over: ...dusts off hands... That should teach him.  
Drag: ...heart eyes...  
Yusuke: Mph mm mm mph jph!  
Over: Now, for some good ol' fashioned thank yous.  
Drag: ...sits on Yusuke's lap... Hello, Usaka.  
Yusuke: Mm mm mph pph mph!  
Over: Ya know what? I'm gonna just amuse myself by watching Drag mess with Usaka.  
Yusuke: ...eyes widen...  
Drag: ...still has heart eyes, but is drooling ever so slightly...  
Over: Alright. I don't want to wash the floor. ...holds up fishing rod with a picture of shirtless Benji on the end...  
Drag: ...drools even more and goes for the picture...  
Over: Dang it! Stop drooling, Drag!  
Drag: ...grabs the picture and makes out with it...  
Over: Riiiiight . . .  
Yusuke: Mph.  
Over: ...undoes gag... Hey, I'm bored. How are you?  
Yusuke: Let me out of here you ...string of unmentionable curses...  
Over: ...holds up remote control... Don't make me do it.  
Yusuke: ...shuts up...  
Over: So tell me. What the heck are you doing at Kag's house? Really? ...sly smile...  
Yusuke: You're the one that put me there. Hell if I know what's going on.  
Over: Oh come on . . . just play along . . .  
Yusuke: ...sweatdrop...  
Over: ...mock wonder...What does this button do? ...threatens to push it...  
Yusuke: No, you!  
Over: ...pushes button...  
Horde of Rabid Fan Girls: ... rush in and start doing all sorts of nasty fan girl things to Yusuke...  
Over: Alright. Now that that's taken care of, I'd like to thank **Sanci (Hopefully the note at the beginning cleared some things up, but yet again, just be glad he's resisting, and that now he's getting his cute butt back to Kagome.)**. Unfortunately, that was my only review for the chapter . . . ...gets sad look...**  
**Drag: ...is now in puddle of drool...  
Over: ...sweatdrop...**


	9. Lies

**Yusuke: ...tied to a chair, random pieces of hair and clothes missing...  
Over: ...playing with Yusuke's power ring thing... Spirit Gun!  
Yami: O.O ...fried...  
Larry: O.O ...fried...  
Drag: ...sitting in an ocean of drool...  
Over: Whoops! Sorry guys!  
Yusuke: Give that back you ...string of unmentionable curses...  
Over: What? It's not like you need it anymore.  
Yami and Larry: ...pissed off, steam coming out of ears...  
Kurama: ...shakes head... I should've known Yami had something to do with your disappearance, Yusuke.  
Yami: KURAMA! ...glomps him...  
Over: Hey Kuro. You come for Usaka?  
Yusuke: WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!  
Over: Usaka! Usaka! Usaka!  
Yusuke: ...string of unmentionable curses...  
Over: Usaka! Usaka! Usaka!  
Larry: O . . . kay . . .  
Yami: ... hugging Kurama and rubbing head on his shoulder... Kurama . . . Kurama . . . Kurama . . .  
Kurama: Help!  
Larry: ...pulls out shotgun and points it at Yami... Alright! Get off that foxy fox!  
Kurama: O.O  
Yami: ...pulls out katana and charges at Larry...  
Over: Usaka! Usaka! Usaka!  
Yusuke: Damn it! Stop calling me Usaka, you ...string of unmentionable curses...  
Yami: ...tied to a chair by Yusuke...  
Larry: ...puts shotgun up to Yami's head... Now say it!  
Yami: ...refuses...  
Larry: ...threatens to pull trigger...  
Yami: I don't own Kurama!  
Larry: Good girl.  
Yami: You're right! He's my boyfreind! ...grins evilly...  
Larry: Why you! ...grabs nearest blunt object...  
Yami: But it's true! Eeeeeek!  
Kurama: O.O  
****Over: Usaka! Usaka! Usaka!  
Yusuke: ...string of unmentionable curses...  
Drag: ...drool...**

**"talking"**

**'thinking'**

**(telepathy)**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha sat patiently outside Kagome's window, going over his plan for the umpteenth time in the past hour. 'Alright. You need to get her back over to your time. The only way to do that is to kill Naraku. You have no idea where Naraku is. This is the only way to make sure she's safe.'

He tapped lightly on the window, trying to wake up Kagome. After a few minutes of simply sitting in the tree waiting, she opened the window, stretching. "Inuyasha?"

"Hey, Kagome. You miss me?"

"Of course I missed you." She smiled. "Why don't you come on in?"

He nodded and slipped inside, Kagome closing the window behind him.

"So what'd you come here for? Besides to see me?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath, preparing to say the thing he had been preparing to say for the past hour. "I came to say . . . that Naraku's finally dead . . ."

It was lucky that it was dark, otherwise Kagome would've seen the hanyou flinch as an incredibly happy smile cracked over her face. "Really!"

He swallowed, then slowly nodded, a fake smile on his face.

"I can't believe it!" she practically squealed, hugging him, trying to keep from jumping up and down. "He's finally dead! Now I can go over there and stay with you!"

"Yeah . . ."

"Something wrong?" She looked up at him, a touch of concern in her endless happiness.

"Oh . . . nothing . . . just a little worn out . . ."

"Did he hurt you?" Kagome started feeling for blood.

"No. I was lucky. I managed to sneak up on him and get the advantage."

"I'm so happy!" She latched onto his neck, about ready to cry in happiness. 'I can finally be with him again! I can't believe it! After all this time!'

"You wanna go back?"

"Right now?" She gave him a curious look.

"Well that demon's still after you, isn't he?"

"I haven't felt him near me, but . . ." She glanced over at the spirit detective who was sleeping soundly in the corner. "The ones that were chasing you earlier . . . they . . ."

Inuyasha let out an incredibly low growl. "What's _he_ doing here?"

"I was wondering the exact same thing . . . I guess it would be to my benefit to go over now, huh?"

"Yeah. I'll give you a ride." He turned around and crouched for her, and she graciously got on his back.

"Thanks, Inuyasha." She hugged him tightly. "I can finally breathe easy again . . ." 'And I can finally be with you again.'

The hanyou's ears drooped all the way down to his head. He hated doing this to her, but he had no choice. 'I'll just have to find him without her knowing is all.' Silently, he opened up the window and leapt out, heading off for the well.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain spirit detective had heard their entire conversation from his sleeping bag in the corner. He sat up. 'She's gone then. But where on Earth is she headed off to? It looked like they were heading for that well . . .'

But before he could stand up to investigate where they ran off to, two pairs of glowing eyes appeared at the window, one blood red, the other bright gold.

As quickly as he could, he shot back down to the floor and watched through cracked eyes as the creatures looked around. 'What on Earth? Is that the demon that we were after . . . with an accomplis?'

The eyes cast their eerie glow down onto the now empty bed and narrowed angrily. Then, as quickly as they had come, they were gone again.

Yusuke got up and rushed to the window, looking out in time to see two black streaks leap out of sight. 'I wonder what that was all about.' He shrugged it off, then leapt out of the window as well, running towards the minishrine. 'I guess now is as good a time as any to figger out what the heck's up with that well. I can swear that's where she went.'

He threw open the doors and cautiously walked down the stairs, peeking into the the seemingly bottomlessness of the well. 'Let's just hope that kid doesn't freak me out again.' He smirked at himself, took a quick look behind him, then leapt inside.

He hit dirt.

'Nice job, Yusuke. What did you expect? To get transported to some crazy world?' Almost laughing at himself, he started looking around the walls, seeing if there might be any secret passages lurking in the shadowy corners.

After a few seconds, a bright blue light suddenly appeared at his feet, pulling him into the ground. "What the hell!" He quickly started struggling, but found his efforts were futile.

"Guess I got no choice," he said with a grimace, then stopped fighting.

The light engulfed him, pulling him into the ground. He gazed in awe at the liquidy blue he was emerged in, then suddenly, he found himself standing back in the well. He blinked, then got a very annoyed look."This is just great! That big lightshow and this is all I get!" Feeling stupid, he reached for the ladder, and found only thick vines.

'Vines? When did these get here?' Shrugging it off yet again, he climbed up to the top, and was shocked to find himself in a huge forest.

"How the hell did a forest get here!" His eyes went wide as he looked around. He blinked a few times, making sure that it was real. "Damn! Koenma'll want to know about this!" Without a second thought, he leapt back into the well, immediately being engulfed in the blue light again and transported back.

* * *

The next morning, Kasakia and Hiei somehow found themselves in the well house on the Higurashi shrine. 

"So tell me again why I'm here." Hiei gave his fiancee an annoyed look.

"Just shut up, Hiei. We're just going to see how she's doin' is all." With that, she leapt inside, hitting dirt. "How do you work this damn thing!"

Mockingly, Hiei leapt into the well too, and as soon as his feet touched the ground, both the youkai were surrounded in bright blue light.

"Show off," Kasakia mumbled, looking away and rolling her eyes.

On the other side, the fire demons leapt out, both being extra cautious in case hanyous or renigade ninjas decided to attack.

(Hikari?)

No response.

(Hikari!)

Still no response.

(HIIIIIKAAAAARIIIII!)

STILL no response.

(Wake up, bitch.)

(Shut up, Hiei.) Hikari's voice rang through both their heads.

(About time you woke up, Hikari! I was about to come over there!)

(So what the hell are you two doing over here anyway? The girl's back. I can handle this. The hanyou completely trusts me.)

(You seduced him, didn't you?)

(Get out of my head, you sad excuse for a half fire demon!)

Hiei growled.

"What did you tell her, Hiei?" Kasakia gave him an annoyed look.

"I told her to seduce the hanyou to get this over with."

The demoness rolled her eyes. (You actually listened to Hiei?)

(I didn't seduce him! Well . . . on purpose, anyway . . .)

(How do you accidently seduce someone?)

(Uh . . . I . . . I don't know . . .)

(By being a temptress. Isn't that the answer you're looking for, bitch?)

(Shut up, Hiei!)

(WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!)

(Hn.)

(Hmph.)

(Geez! You two- I swear!) Kasakia silently fumed for a minute. (Alright. So you got this business down, Hikari?)

(Yeah. It seems that Inuyasha told the miko a little, well, huge lie, and she probably won't stay here for long after she finds out. I'll be sure to go back with.)

(Ha! I knew you wouldn't leave me out of some of the action!)

(Unfortunately, they can't see Hiei cause he already attacked them. Meaning that he'll have to stay in the shadows somewhere.) Her voice was incredibly cocky.

(Shut up, you bitch, before I kill that damn loverboy of yours.)

"Shut up, Hiei! Can you not insult her for five friggin' minutes!"

"Hn."

(Alright then. We gotta head back. Yusuke apparently got some info on the girl. Koenma's calling us all together. See ya when you get to the other side.) With that, she leapt back into the well, Hiei at her heels.

* * *

Hikari looked over at the cluster of people from her spot in the corner. Kagome was talking with Sango and Miroku about where she was going to stay, and Inuyasha was sitting guiltily away from her, ears drooped. 

'He's having second thoughts . . .' The demonesses eyes flashed wildly. 'He's thinking about what's going to happen when she finds out . . .'

The hanyou looked over at her, guilt shining very clearly in his eyes. She forced her own into a look of pity.

"Are you guys sure? I mean, I don't want to be a burden on you two."

"It's just fine, Kagome. We'd never leave you without a place to stay!"

"Very true. You shouldn't believe yourself to be such trouble, Lady Kagome. We'd rather enjoy you staying with us!"

Sango shot a cold glare at Miroku, who immediately got rid of his perverted grin.

"Really, I couldn't. You guys need your, uh, 'alone time'." She looked rather nervous about bringing up the subject, and upon hearing this, Miroku got an even wider smile as he looked at Sango.

She growled and reached for her Hiraikotsu.

'He's going to attack again. I can feel it. What do I do? I can't just tell her to go back . . .'

Hikari stood up and exited the hut, nobody noticing her leaving except Inuyasha, who honestly didn't care. She sat down by the door, close enough to hear what they were saying or thinking, but not being directly involved. 'This is exhausting. I just want to go home . . .'

She closed her eyes, imagining her dwelling in the cave of the woods at home. 'I never imagined I'd be homesick for that place.' She smirked at herself. 'But it doesn't change the fact that I still want to go home . . . my **real** home.'

_Flashback_

_Kasakia ran through the fire demon camp, wearing her youkai armor with her much longer hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Hiei! Hiei! Where the hell did you run off to!"_

_(Maybe he finally got some sense and left.) Hikari's voice echoed in her head._

_(Shut up, Hikari! And get the hell out of my head!) "Hiei! Hiei! Damn it! Where are you!" She ran to his tent, pulling up the flap. "Hiei! Are you asleep still!"_

_(Oh please. That guy couldn't sleep in to save his life.)_

_(I said 'Shut up!') Kasakia walked inside, looking around. It seemed that not only was Hiei gone, but his sword and other possessions were also missing. On his futon was a simple note. 'Gone to Earth. Don't follow.'_

_"That jackass! How dare he go to terrorize humans without me! I'll find his ass and kill him for leaving me here!" The demoness ran back to her own tent and grabbed her swords out of her trunk._

_"And where the hell do you think you're going?" Hikari said from the door, leaning on its supporting pole._

_"Back off, Hikari! I'm going to Earth!"_

_"I should've figgered as much . . ." The older sister rubbed her temples in annoyance. "Your fiancée heads off to Earth, and you're gonna be his faithful little bitch and follow."_

_"What'd you just say!" Kasakia shook her sword at her sister threateningly. "That's got nothin' to do with it!"_

_"And how exactly do you plan on following him? Spirit World isn't just gonna let a fushichou waltz through the portal. The only reason that sad excuse for a fire demon got through was cause that damn eye reduced his class from an A to a D."_

_"You're being an idiot as usual, Hikari." Kasakia smirked as her sister glared. "In this form, our powers are low enough to get through that damn Kakai Barrier."_

_"Exactly, little sister. I've heard about some of the people Koenma sends out over there to defend those mortals. They're **not** to be messed with by a B class."_

_"I don't care what you say! I'm going too! And I'm gonna kill Hiei for abandoning me here!"_

_"Who said anything about me trying to stop you?"_

_Kasakia raised an eyebrow._

_"I'm going with you."_

_"Oh no you're not!"_

_Hikari scoffed. "You can't stop me."_

_Kasakia was about to protest, but settled for growling. 'She's right. For once. Ever since Dad died, she's been in charge.'_

_"That's right I'm in charge." She smirked widely._

_"But what about the tribe?" The younger sibling snapped._

_"I'll just put Dainama in charge." She snorted, glancing over at the said fire apparition who was currently sleeping in a tree. He was pretty much bald exept for a pitch black ponytail at the back of his head, and he looked as if he was an incredibly vicious man. A misleading impression as he had been one of their father's most trusted men, and he had helped raise them after their father had died.  
_

_"Alright, you can come. Just don't get in my way!"_

_End Flashback_

'Now why did I ever want to come to this damn place in the first place?' She shook her head. 'Oh that's right. To protect my damned little sister from those damn spirit detectives.'

Out of nowhere, Miroku came flying out of the hut, a few large lumps decorating his head. Hikari gave him an annoyed look, knowing too well what he had been up to. "Pervert."

The monk sat up, rubbing the back of his head and laughing nervously. "What makes you say that, Lady Hikari?"

'Maybe because of the fact that everytime you see me you start having perverted images of me!' She growled at him.

Continuing his nervous laughter, he backed up from her, making sure to be out of range of whatever objects she might start throwing at him.

"So tell me, monk." Her voice was oddly calm.

"Yeah?" He backed away a little more.

"Why the hell do you act the way you do when you have that demon slayer hanging all over you?"

"Lady Sango?" Miroku thought about this for a second, then scootched over next to the human demoness. "Perhaps it is because she doesn't admit her feelings for me . . ."

Hikari gave him an annoyed look. "It's obvious to anyone with a brain stem that she digs you. Maybe she'd admit it if you quit harassing other girls." She glared to prove her point.

"You're right, Lady Hikari! I must stop my groping!"

The demoness was shocked. In his mind, he held every intention of doing just that. 'Wow . . . he's actually gonna do it . . .' She smiled at him as a kind of encouragement.

It didn't last long however as she suddenly felt something on her ass. A hand, in fact. She just sat there in shock for a minute, than immediately brought her fist down on his head. "YOU PERVERT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Inuyasha and the others ran out when the heard the yelling and were met with the sight of Miroku running for his life from one very pissed off girl.

**

* * *

**

**Over: Usaka! Usaka! Usaka!  
Yusuke: SHUT UP!  
Drag: ...finally damages picture because of the drool... NO! BENJI! ...sobs hysterically...  
Larry: ...blink... Maybe you should take a shower, Drag.  
Drag: ...looks at all the drool... Yeah. I guess you're right. ...leaves to take shower...  
Yami: ...gagged... Mph mm pph cph!  
Larry: ...points shotgun back at Yami... What'd I tell you, girl!  
Yami: ...glares...  
Kurama: Well . . . I better be going . . .  
Yami: Mmmmmmmmmmm!  
Over: Usa- Oh. Okay, Kuro. Take Usaka here with you.  
Yusuke: As soon as I'm outta here, you're gonna pay!  
Over: Yeah. Yeah. Whatever.  
Kurama: ...takes Yusuke and leaves...  
Yami: ...sobbing hysterically...  
Larry: Well, even though Kurama's gone, I still think I prefer Yami this way.  
Yami: ...still sobbing hysterically...  
Over: ...sighs... Now that I can't torture Usaka anymore. . . I'm bored.  
Lawyers: Are you Ms. Overobsessy?  
Over: That's me.  
Lawyers: We're here to fine you for not saying the disclaimer.  
Over: WHAT!  
Lawyers: There was no official disclaimer headline. We're afraid we can't allow you to continue writing.  
Mob of Reviewers: WHAT! ...start complaining loudly and pulling out pitchforks...  
Over: ...sneaks behind the lawyers with disclaimer headline...**

**Disclaimer:**

**Over: There. Happy now?  
Lawyers: ...look at some papers, shrug, then exit, muttering something about going after Sanci (...wink wink... Just kidding, girl!)...  
Over: That was a close one.  
Yami: ...still sobbing...  
Larry: SHUT UP, YAMI!  
Over: Ummm . . . well . . . I'd like to thank **_Ryukotsusei (First Reviewer!), lonelylulaby, Tsuki-tora (...winks... That's my secret.), and Crazyloony598_ **for distracting the lawyers for me. Arigatou, minna-chan.  
Larry: ...pulls Yami out of sight...  
...BLAM!...  
Over: O.O ...backs away slowly...**


End file.
